


Ange Putain

by JurgenAnger



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Angels, Annunciation, F/M, House of Ice, M/M, Patron/Client, Puppenmeister
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: Бестиарий в предчувствии катастрофы. Патроны, клиенты, карлики, шпионы, пупхены, пуппенмейстеры и те, кому нужно от игры - нечто совершенно иное





	1. Перстень господина Тофана

**Author's Note:**

> О, она блестяще танцует, мой ангел ебаный…

В Курляндии был он Александр фон Плаццен, в Петербурге – Александр Плаксин, здесь, в Париже – Саша Плаксин. В декабре ветер неизбежно бьет в лицо, куда не поворачивай, как ни плутай по улицам. Сашхен Плаксин не признавал ни лошадей, ни карет – они выдают владельца, ведь лошадь твоя расскажет о тебе все, а карета – и того больше. Сашхен передвигался по городу на своих двоих, и ноги его, длинные и тонкие, как ножки циркуля, легко несли его с одного края города на другой его край. Так же бегал он когда-то и по Петербургу, зима ли, лето – носился, неузнанный и незаметный, от манежа до Летнего, и до крепости, и до казарм – жаль, давно прошло то время…  
Сашхен миновал белый призрак замка Консьержери и вступил на мост Менял, застроенный лавочками и конторами ростовщиков столь плотно, что не видно было воды. Впрочем, Сашхен и так знал, какова сейчас Сена – желтая, вспученная, с несущимися по воде ветвями и стволами деревьев. Он пролетел по мосту невесомой неприметной тенью, миновал здание Лувра, шагая столь стремительно, что обогнал на своем пути две кареты, пробиравшиеся по улицам с некоторой опаской, и вскоре был уже возле своей цели, перед Домом Мольера или же Комеди Франсэз, не прошло и получаса. Сашхен взлетел по каретному развороту, скользнул в узкую дверку черного хода и очутился в сумрачном чреве театра, пронизанном тайными тропами, которые он почти все – знал.  
В своей гримерной мадемуазель Мона шнуровала высокий сапожок театрального костюма – то ли Минервы, то ли Цереры. Ножка ее была при этом задрана столь высоко – чуть не выше головы, и Сашхен явился перед Моной почти у нее из-под юбок. Кружева и перья взметнулись – и появилась изнизу любопытствующая кудрявая голова. Мадемуазель опустила ножку и сердито шлепнула гостя по носу своей крошечной ладошкой:  
\- Еще раз вот так явишься, Сашхен – и я прокляну тебя, а призрак нашего господина Мольера услышит мое проклятие и тебя задушит.  
\- Чего вам опасаться, богиня – я же видел, вы носите панталоны, - Сашхен поймал ее ручку, поднес к губам, и заодно посмотрел, какие перстни на ней, и на месте ли тот самый, - И потом, у вас и нет никакого вашего призрака господина Мольера, это выдумки для дураков-иностранцев вроде меня.  
\- Есть, Сашхен, он умер на этой сцене, его неупокоенный призрак бродит по театру, и я видела его своими глазами. Ведь бедняга испустил дух, не получив святого причастия…Не смотри на мою руку, я не такая дура, чтобы целыми днями носить твой перстень напоказ, хоть он и весьма забавный.  
Мадемуазель потянулась, привстав на носочки – точеная и грациозная, как молодая лань – и сняла с полки шкатулку. Покопавшись, извлекла из шкатулки перстень с мутно-розовым массивным камнем и протянула Сашхену – с явной неохотой.  
\- Может, оставишь мне его, как часть моего роялти? – спросила она осторожно, - Я слышала, с таким ходила сама госпожа Тофана.  
\- Оттого и не оставлю, - Сашхен сдвинул на перстне камень и проверил – потайное отделение было пусто – и тут же убрал его за пазуху, - Слишком приметная игрушка. За вашу услугу господин Арно передает вам кое-что другое. Дайте же вашу ручку!  
Мадемуазель протянула ему крошечную, совсем детскую свою ручку, и Сашхен надел на нее бриллиантовый тяжелый перстень, свободно повернувшийся на тоненьком пальце.  
\- А остальное? – надулась мадемуазель.  
\- Как только услышу, что кое-кого отпевают – и я у вас, - подмигнул Сашхен, - Сами знаете, граф Арно недоверчив к людям, придворная служба сделала его таким.  
\- Придворная служба совсем его затянула, как болото – я почти его не вижу, - детское личико Моны помрачнело, узкий лобик наморщился, - Отчего он больше не бывает в Париже?  
\- Должно быть, боится, что в окно его кареты залепят сырым экономическим хлебом, - предположил Сашхен, - Мадам Помпадур, говорят, недавно прилетало.  
\- Он слишком ничтожен, чтобы в него кидаться хлебом, - рассмеялась мадемуазель, - пусть приезжает, и не боится.  
\- Я ему передам, - прошептал Сашхен. Мона хотела что-то еще добавить – но собеседника ее уже не было, пропал, испарился. Сашхен Плаксин уже бежал вниз по каретному развороту, мимо нарядных экипажей, мимо ливрейных слуг – тонкий, бледный, неприметный. Ему предстояло проделать путь в обратном направлений – мимо Лувра, по мосту Менял, мимо Консьержери, в столичный дом его хозяина, графа Арно. Парижский сырой декабрь собрался с силами и разродился снегом – белые хлопья посыпались с небес, как раз когда Сашхен сходил на набережную с моста Менял.  
Отчего-то снег всегда напоминал Сашхену о знаменательном и печальном дне его отъезда из Петербурга. Странно, ведь в тот день и снега-то не было, стоял трескучий мороз, такой, что пели от холода деревья. Вот разве что человек, провожавший Сашхена в дорогу, был весь в белых мехах, словно выглядывал из пушистого сугроба, и руки он прятал в кокетливой белой муфте – русские именовали такую муфту «манькой».  
Он явился к Сашхену с детского праздника, со дня рождения собственной дочери, и вот-вот должен был вернуться обратно – пока не хватились. Их никак не должны были видеть вместе – чудной, нелепый альянс, обер-гофмаршал императорского двора и слуга опального герцога, бывшего регента, на днях низложенного и ожидавшего в Шлиссельбурге неизбежного смертного приговора.  
Вдвоем стояли они в темной прихожей гофмаршальского дома – все слуги были на празднике, некому стало зажечь свечи. Гофмаршал говорил совсем тихо, но произносил при этом слова очень отчетливо и ясно, так, что слышно было все – Сашхен сам хотел бы научиться так говорить.  
\- Ты отвезешь письмо для маршала Армана – и оставайтесь в Париже, вместе с братом. Вам не стоит возвращаться, это слишком опасно. С моей рекомендацией вас обоих примет на службу граф Арно. Я сам напишу тебе, когда вы с братом сможете возвратиться.  
Сашхен осторожно напомнил, что денег на дорогу ему вряд ли хватит, и взять негде – хозяин арестован, покои его разграблены, супруга герцога лежит без чувств и в горячке. Гофмаршал понимающе усмехнулся:  
\- У меня, к сожалению, всегда недостаток наличных денег, а долговые расписки, увы, для тебя не годятся, - он извлек из пушистой белой муфты кисет с деньгами и вложил в руки Сашхену, потом снял со своих пальцев несколько перстней и надел их на плаксинскую руку, - Вот, возьми и их, на всякий случай. Этот, с розовым камнем – еще и оружие.  
Сашхен склонился к его руке – руки у гофмаршала были куда лучше, чем у мадемуазель Моны, холеные, изящные, с полированными розовыми коготочками. Гофмаршал ласково погладил Сашхена по затылку:  
\- Беги, Сашхен. Я не верю в бога, но да хранит он тебя – или кто бы там ни был.  
И они разошлись навсегда – каждый пошел своей дорогой, гофмаршал вернулся на детский праздник, а Сашхен – направился навстречу приключениям, невиданному графу Арно и парижским гризеткам. Больше они не встречались, но доходили слухи, что обер-гофмаршал или казнен, или же умер в тюрьме от собственного яда. В любом случае – Сашхен был ему благодарен, живому ли, мертвому – за спасение их с братом от неизбежного ареста, за нечаянную их миссию, позволившую им обоим остаться в Париже – вместо русской тюрьмы.  
И отчего-то врезался в память ему этот прощальный жест – как гофмаршал снимал с себя перстни и по очереди надевал их Сашхену на пальцы. Один из этих перстней и был – с розовым мутным камнем, тот самый, и была в нем – тофана, а когда закончилась, Сашхен наполнил тайник уже более простецкими ядами.  
Среди ночного, зазеркального Петербурга у гофмаршала было свое прозвище – господин Тофана. Странный он был человек, благослови его бог – бог, в которого сам он не верил.


	2. Пупхены и патроны

Мороз был так силен, что от него не спасали ни шуба, ни волчья полость. Солнце стояло над Невой низко, в маслянисто-радужном холодном круге. На голубоватом льду уже копошились темные фигурки рабочих. Санный возок остановился, князь Волынский – кабинет-министр и обер-егермейстер ее величества – отхлебнул водки из фляжки и выскочил из саней на морозный воздух. Чуть поодаль на набережной красовался элегантный золотой экипаж – в таком не погнушалась бы разъезжать сказочная фея. «Тебе-то что тут надо, таракану?» – зло подумал Волынский, сделал еще глоток и, сопровождаемый услужливо изогнутым инженером, спустился по лесенке на речной лед.  
Обер-гофмаршал фон Левенвольде, или Левольд (как произносили его имя с томным прононсом некоторые мамкины французы) с интересом слушал Жоржа Крафта, и архитектор Крафт разливался соловьем, делая руками энергичные пассы, весь в облаке белого пара.  
\- Приветствую, господа, - коротко поздоровался Волынский, - Можешь начинать, господин архитектор. Тебя-то, гофмаршал, какая нелегкая принесла? Ты же спишь в эту пору?  
\- Любопытство, профессиональная ревность, - без улыбки, с высокомерным видом отвечал Левольд, - Прежде подобные эскапады приходилось воплощать мне, по долгу обер-гофмаршала, - вопреки слухам, Левольд говорил по-русски довольно бойко, разве что с кошмарным картавым акцентом и гипертрофируя шипящие.  
\- Ты разве инженер, гофмаршал? – не без яда спросил Волынский.  
\- В мои обязанности входит ремонт дворцовых фонтанов, - со скромным достоинством отвечал Левольд, - Или ты гонишь меня, Артемий?  
Крафт, в свисающих с парика сосульках и с красным носом, с удовольствием следил за ними – молчал, но видно было, что человеку интересно. Волынский в мыслях еще раз обозвал Левольда тараканом, несмотря на то, что с тараканьими усишками его оппонент распростился лет десять тому назад.  
\- Никто тебя не гонит, гофмаршал, мне это не по чину. Не замерзни смотри!  
Левольд в ответ лишь повел плечами в соболиной шубе – шубу дополняла муфта с белыми хвостами, и шитые золотом туфельки бесстрашно попирали лед.  
\- Господа, прошу в карету! – позвал инженер. Карета – легкие саночки, в которые впряглись трое дюжих рабочих – предназначалась, чтобы в тепле и комфорте объезжать площадку, уготованную для будущего строительства. Волынский уселся первым, Крафт сел напротив, Левольд пристроился возле архитектора, запахнув в мех свои кукольные туфельки, инженер прыгнул на запятки. Рабочие бодро побежали, саночки заскользили по льду, Крафт раскрыл чертежи:  
\- Здесь, - указал он рукой в теплой перчатке, - будут стоять два дельфина, плюющие горящей нефтью. Перед домом планируем поставить шесть пушек, стреляющих ледяными ядрами. Фундамент дома мы только начали закладывать. Лед молодой, прогибается, нужно укреплять.  
\- Как собираешься укреплять? – спросил Волынский, представив, как молодой лед дает трещину, санки идут под воду, и министр тонет в компании противного Левольда.  
\- Нальем воды, она замерзнет, лед окрепнет, - разъяснил Крафт. Глаза его покраснели, нос был синий от холода.  
\- Хлебни, архитектор, - Волынский протянул ему фляжку, тот отхлебнул, предложил Левольду, Левольд скроил брезгливую рожу. Лицо его было очень белым и очень гладким – особенно в сравнении с красным обветренным Крафтом – лишь темные глаза лихорадочно блестели. «Интересно, какая у него физиономия без пудры?» - подумал Волынский.  
\- А позади дома планируем поставить слона, - продолжал Крафт, возвращая фляжку после прощального глотка, - Слон обещает трубить и также извергать пламя. Чертеж слона вы можете наблюдать на листе три.  
Волынский открыл лист три и оценил слона. Левольд вытянул шею и тоже посмотрел – правда, он-то видел слона вверх ногами.   
\- А пламя из слона не растопит лед? – спросил любознательный гофмаршал.  
\- Отнюдь, - отвечал архитектор, - конструкция этого не позволит.  
Саночки замерли напротив еле намеченных пирамид.  
\- Это будут врата, - поведал Крафт, - смотрите лист четвертый.  
Левольд уставился на Волынского горящими подведенными глазами, словно что-то хотел спросить, но не решался. Так и не решился, отвел взгляд и зарылся носом в пушистую муфту.  
Саночки вернулись к месту своего отправления, остановились, рабочие побросали сбрую, и Крафт провозгласил:  
\- Мы закончили нашу маленькую экскурсию. С чертежами господин обер-егермейстер и господин обер-гофмаршал смогут ознакомиться подробно уже в более теплом месте.  
\- Благодарю, Георгий, - Волынский свернул чертежи и шагнул из санок.  
\- Пропала муфта, - Левольд в растерянности прижимал к носу кружевной платок, сочно пропитанный кровью, обкапанная красным муфта валялась рядом на снегу, - Так бывает, слишком солнечный день…  
Архитектор протянул ему чистый платок, Левольд отбросил свой, кровавый, на снег:  
\- Спасибо, Жорж, - произнес он по-немецки, - мне чертежи не нужны, я ничего в них не смыслю.  
\- Как же ты чинишь фонтаны? – не утерпел Волынский.  
\- Как придется, - Левольд выбрался из саночек, все еще уткнувшись носом в платок. Волынский неотрывно смотрел на него из-под густых бровей, во взгляде его читался вопрос: «Зачем ты здесь?», и Левольд серебристо рассмеялся – улыбка сверкнула из-за кровавого платка – и почти пропел по-немецки:  
\- Артемий, я боюсь спросить – ты знаешь мой нерешительный характер…Ты уже дарил герцогу своих… пупхенов?  
\- Пупхенов? Нашему герцогу?– переспросил Волынский, - Ты рехнулся, гофмаршал?  
\- Ах, забудь. Прощайте, господа, - Левольд принял протянутую руку лакея и легко взлетел по деревянной лесенке на набережную, стуча по льду своими золотыми туфельками, как олененок копытцами.  
\- Какой изящный молодой человек, - с симпатией произнес Крафт, - не думал, что господин гофмаршал интересуется строительством.  
\- Господин гофмаршал не интересуется строительством, - мрачно отвечал Волынский, - господина гофмаршала интересует нечто совершенно иное.  
Он вспомнил наконец, что там были за пупхены.

Лет пятнадцать назад, а то и поболее, когда Артемий Волынский был молод, горяч и чертовски хорош собою, фортуна свела его с одним весьма интересным человеком.   
Секретарь ее величества императрицы Екатерины имел возможность подписывать у своей августейшей патронессы любые документы, что открывало поистине чарующие перспективы. Секретарь этот, в прошлом блестящий боевой офицер, не видел препятствий своим самым смелым планам и не страшился риска (в просторечии – берегов не видел), и молодой Волынский, тогда еще астраханский губернатор, почуяв родственную душу, много сил положил для укрепления их прекрасной дружбы. Звали секретаря на заре карьеры просто – Вилли Монс, но по мере набора высоты наш герой прибавлял себе новые и новые приставки к имени и к моменту знакомства с Волынским именовался уже Монэ де Ла Кроа. Де Монэ (с французским прононсом его имя читалось еще прекраснее – Демон, а придворное прозвище его было - Керуб) был самым милым из долгой череды мамкиных французов – так Волынский называл про себя немецких парвеню, читавших свои фамилии на французский манер и говоривших на нелепом немецко-французском суржике. Де Монэ был жаден, как сорока, и тащил в свое гнездо все мало-мальски блестящее – золото, бриллианты, долговые расписки, прекрасных дам и даже зазевавшихся кавалеров. Подобная жажда жизни не могла Волынскому не импонировать. Они быстро сделались приятелями – патрон и его подопечный.  
«Мой любезный друг и брат» - так звал его Артемий. Он и был его другом и братом, этот отчаянный беспечный красавец. Волынский мог не только просить его о милостях или обмениваться ценными презентами, но и поведать о том, что был недавно болен, о служебных неурядицах в Астрахани, о том, что «Терек не лучше ада, у которого живут или звери или черти» - и в ответ услышать, что и в Петербурге довольно и зверей, и чертей, можешь по приезде лично убедиться, так что не бери в голову. Покровитель, но такой, у которого можно одолжить рубашку и парик перед важным приемом, если ваши сани по дороге в Петербург провалились под лед и все наряды пропали. Покровитель, в минуту чернейшей хандры присылавший записку со стихами, написанными нелепым «слободским письмом» – русские слова латиницей – и в стихах этих просьба к Артемию не умирать, хотя бы до вечера, до следующей их встречи. Великолепный патрон, друг и брат, ослепительный романтик с головой в облаках.  
При дворе де Монэ имел свою бледную тень, копию, так и не дотянувшую до оригинала. Ее величество искренне забавлялась, наблюдая этих двоих в одной зале – синеглазого бледного де Монэ и камер-юнкера Левольда с его бархатным взглядом и тонкими усишками. Они были так похожи – высокие брови, придававшие лицу трагическое выражение, четкая, красивая линия подбородка и насмешливый рот. Один предпочитал лазоревое, другой – золотое. Как близнецы Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot из старой немецкой сказки… У Левольда сходства с де Монэ было даже больше, чем с родным его братом Карлом Левенвольде. Государыня веселилась, двор смотрел на этих двоих – столь разных и столь похожих, а двое смотрели друг на друга.   
И пришло время явиться на сцену – пупхенам. В тот день Волынский приехал к другу с подарком. Гость прошел в комнаты, убранные с версальским шиком, и слуга, шагавший за ним, нес, кряхтя, двух объемистых золотых пупхенов, сиречь амуров – символ нежной взаимной привязанности. В роскошной гостиной де Монэ, в его любимом разлапистом кресле, под меховым пушистым пледом, сидел противный Левольд и болтал ногой. Туфли с золотыми пряжками валялись под креслом, мерзавец сидел, подобрав под себя одну ногу, другая изящная ножка в замшевом чулке томно покачивалась. Левольд зевнул, прикрывая розовый рот – сверкнули перстни, качнулись серьги – и лениво мяукнул:  
\- Тема, здравствуй, - и, слуге, - Что ты замер, человек, ставь болванов на стол.  
И эти его тараканьи усы! Первым порывом у Волынского было – схватить ничтожество за шкирку и вышвырнуть вон, и он уже шагнул было, но тут дверь отворилась, явился де Монэ в домашнем шлафроке с китайскими синими птицами, и обнял Артемия, и увел прочь, а трусоватый соперник, вошь платяная, наверное, сбежал – когда они вернулись в гостиную, в разлапистом кресле никого не было, только валялся пушистый плед.   
Вот этих-то пупхенов и припомнил ни с того ни с сего проклятый Левольд. Глупая, конечно, история, и для всех довольно постыдная. Хотя де Монэ уже не доведется устыдиться – через месяц после пупхенов он был арестован, а после и казнен – за связь со своей венценосной патронессой. Были сплетни и о яде, некой травке, убивающей медленно и неотвратимо – якобы такой травкой собирался де Монэ притравить государя (а государь, и верно, помер через два месяца после казни де Монэ). Патронесса, впрочем, не унывала – спустя совсем немного времени она приблизила к себе Левольда – так хозяин, у которого издох кот, недолго думая, заводит второго точно такого же. Голова де Монэ, залитая спиртом, стояла в Кунсткамере, и Левольд, по слухам, ходил смотреть на ту голову, чтобы воспитать в себе осмотрительность, и от страха потерял сознание.   
За этот обморок Волынский стал ненавидеть его чуть-чуть меньше, чем прежде ненавидел.

Обер-егермейстер, благороднейший из дворян, господин чистейших кровей, князь, из боярского рода Боброк-Волынских, прославленного еще на Куликовом поле – конечно же, Артемий Волынский не следил никогда, чем заняты его слуги. И не обратил внимания, что один из гайдуков на его запятках – вовсе не тот человек, что приехал с ним на набережную. Пока господа объезжали с экскурсией стройку – двое их слуг зачем-то поменялись местами. Лакей Левольда обменялся шляпами с гайдуком егермейстера – оба они были в тулупах и в гетрах, и никто бы не разглядел, каковы на них ливреи, а вот шляпы с хозяйскими лентами были разные. Вернулся рассеянный Левольд – но у этого хоть карета загорись, не заметит, так упоен самим собою – и увез на запятках егермейстерского подменыша. Сел в свой возок министр Волынский – и чужой гайдук взлетел на место рядом с новым товарищем позади его кареты, как будто так и надо. И никто – ни кучеры, не оставшиеся слуги – не проронили о подмене ни слова, как будто и не обратили внимания.

Егермейстер озадачен был визитом гофмаршала, но не сильно. «Что он хотел от меня – роли не играет, Левольд мечется между герцогом и Остерманом, перенося сплетни от одного к другому, как муха заразу. Он не политик, он интриган-дворецкий, фигура невесомая, и в расчет его брать не стоит» - поразмышлял Волынский и выкинул из головы утреннее явление гофмаршала как не заслуживающее внимания.   
Другие мысли занимали министра куда сильнее.   
Как хозяин, у которого издох кот, Волынский вскоре сам избрал себе следующего покровителя. Дюк Курляндский, морганатический муж нынешней государыни, еще называемый издевательски ночным императором, человек низкого рода и средних способностей – этот, конечно, не годился ни в друзья, ни в братья. Напыщенный и бездарный, дюк Курляндский никак не мог взять верный тон со своими подчиненными – порою много выше его по рождению – и то грубил, то словно извинялся, и за всю свою придворную бытность так и не выучился как следует врать. Волынский, чтобы сразу установить дистанцию и поддержать трепещущее его самомнение, именовал его в письмах «светлейший герцог, превосходный господин, господин обер-камергер и кавалер, премилостивый государь мой патрон». И дюк Курляндский надувался от гордости, как жаба на болоте.  
Увы, герцог в последние месяцы злился на министра и ко всему ревновал, и бесновался – оттого, что недавняя марионетка вздумала действовать самостоятельно. Вместо того, чтобы просиживать в герцогской приемной и делать заискивающие глаза – а в приемной все сидели только с такими глазами – отважная креатура с размаху, как в бурное море, погрузилась в государственные дела. По сути, с недавних пор патрон-пуппенмейстер больше стал Волынскому и не нужен. Каждый день министр докладывал о делах лично государыне, и та слушала его, милостиво улыбаясь, и вроде бы даже что-то понимала. Зачем же им третий? Герцог же со стыдом и ужасом вспоминал, что когда-то поднялся сам, подсидев возле государыни прежнего своего патрона Бестужева, и паранойя, ревность и бессильная злоба вили в его сердце свои черные гнезда.  
Тут, как назло, еще и случился скандал с польской компенсацией. Русские войска прошли по территории Польши – сначала в одну сторону, потом вернулись, и, как говорится, наследили. Не было официально ни убитых, не ограбленных из местного населения, но все знают, как идет армия, тем более большая, тем более русская – по чужой земле. Разруха и конфузы неизбежны. Поляки выкатили русскому правительству изрядную претензию, и дюк Курляндский, обязанный Польше отчасти своим герцогским титулом, да что там – в прямом смысле польский вассал, бесстыдно лоббировал выплату компенсации для своих сюзеренов. А Волынский, вместо того, чтобы поддержать решение о польской компенсации в кабинете министров, с пылом и патриотическим жаром вдруг выступил против. Да еще и помянул во всеуслышание неких господ, чьи личные интересы подчиняют себе интересы государственные. Тут же отыскались охотники доложить об эскападе его высокогерцогской светлости, и герцог уже проклинал патетически «негодяя, которого сам, на свою голову, вытащил из петли», а со стороны министра слышались прозрачные намеки на иностранных особ, ставящих собственные интересы превыше не только государственных – превыше всего, и совсем уж в узком кругу поминалась постельная грелка, возомнившая о себе.

Санки вкатились во двор княжеского дома. Подменный лакей тут же соскочил с запяток и проворно шмыгнул в людскую. В людской уже поджидал его карла Федот – крошечный молодой человек с лихо закрученными усиками. Этот карла официально приписан был к Конюшенному приказу, и в доме Волынских обитал нелегально – очень уж хозяину захотелось оставить при себе такой модный аксессуар. В ночном, зазеркальном Петербурге известен был Федот как лихой игрок и ловкий разведчик, благодаря долгам своим – за деньги готовый на все.  
\- Пойдем, братец, пока тебя не спалили, - прошептал Федот и за руку увлек лакея в свою каморку. В каморке лакей уселся на сундук – тулуп распахнулся, и во всей красе показались лифляндские цвета его ливреи. Карла залез на сундук с ногами и в самое ухо лакею принялся докладывать – и говорил он долго, подробно и обстоятельно. Лакей кивал и запоминал, выпучив глаза – от усердия.  
\- Спасибо за службу, Теодот, - после доклада поблагодарил по-немецки лакей своего осведомителя, и Федот привычно огрызнулся:  
\- Федот я, курва ты немецкая.  
\- Да как угодно, - лакей извлек из-за пазухи кошелек, - это тебе от Плаксиных, пересчитай. И выведи меня поскорее из этого дома.  
Хозяин дома тем временем переодевался для явления ко двору. Дворецкий Базиль ловко и с какой-то напористой нежностью разоблачал своего господина от обычной одежды и переодевал в придворную. Проворные пальцы разглаживали шелк, взбивали драгоценные кружева, и в каждом отточенном жесте помимо сноровки читалась – почти страсть. Князь Волынский добродушно следил за порхающим вокруг него дворецким, и невольно любовался пластичностью, с которой двигается этот маленький изящный человек.  
\- Будут ли гости сегодня, хозяин? – вкрадчиво спросил Базиль, и улыбнулся углом рта, и раскосые глаза его отчего-то заиграли.  
\- Будут, если не струсят, - усмехнулся Волынский, - но насчет ужина ты распорядись. Меня они больше боятся, чем Тайной канцелярии – значит, приедут. Знаешь, кого ты мне напомнил, когда вот так трясешь шляпой?  
\- Кого, хозяин? – Базиль ловко перетряхнул шляпу и вернул на деревянного болвана. Он ни секунды не стоял на месте, все двигался, как ртуть.  
\- Левенвольда или Левольда, как он себя зовет. Тоже дворецкий, только повыше тебя – в доме ее величества. Такая же вертлявая бестия, и глаза подводит – словно они у него косые.  
\- Вольно ему – я стыжусь раскосых глаз, а он нарочно рисует, - комично надулся Базиль, - у нас в клубе о господине этом анекдот ходит, да только мне нельзя разглашать – я клятву давал…  
\- Говори, раз уж начал, - Волынский оглядел себя в зеркалах и остался доволен – ничего лишнего, скромная, как говорится, роскошь, - Мне ты больше клятв давал, нежели этим шалопаям.  
\- Тут показывать нужно, хозяин, - дворецкий усадил князя в кресло, накинул на него пудромантель и приготовил свежезавитый парик, - Что ж, рискну своей честью ради вашей светлости, не в первый раз, - Базиль надел на господина своего парик и трепетными пальцами погладил, поправил, прижал на висках – князь прикрыл глаза, - Когда дюка Курляндского, патрона вашего любимого, избрали герцогом – все вельможи принялись его поздравлять. Он сидел, вот как вы сейчас, и все ему целовали ручку.  
\- Помню, было дело, - усмехнулся Волынский.  
\- А господин Левольд поцеловал его руку – вот так, - Базиль выудил из-под пудромантеля холеную хозяйскую руку и прижался к ней губами. Князь вздрогнул – дворецкий провел языком по его коже и легонько прикусил.  
\- И кто такое рассказывает? – расхохотался Волынский.  
\- Кейтель, дворецкий сиятельной милости, - Базиль как ни в чем не бывало оторвался от княжеской руки и снял с хозяина пудромантель, - Вы готовы к выходу, можете блистать и пленять.  
\- Врет твой Кейтель, - задумчиво проговорил Волынский, с тихим гневом в голосе, - И ты напрасно поверил. Как мог он видеть? О подобной шутке обычно ведают только двое. И потом, нужно знать моего любимого патрона, как ты его называешь. Я сам однажды просто взял его за руку, как друг – так он выдернул руку и весь затрепетал. Я думаю, Левольда он бы и вовсе за такое ударил..  
Дворецкий смотрел на своего господина лукаво, тонко улыбаясь, и азиатское лицо его с высокими скулами сделалось таинственно и прекрасно, как у Будды.  
\- Что ты улыбаешься? – спросил Волынский, начиная злиться.  
\- Ты не ударил меня, хозяин, когда я показывал, - прошептал он, поклонился нарочито раболепно, и отошел, - Вы готовы, можете пожаловать ко двору, - повторил Базиль певуче и нежно.  
\- Да слышал, не глухой, - уже беззлобно огрызнулся князь и поднялся с кресла, - Если гости явятся прежде меня – прими их, ты знаешь, что делать.

В манеже, позади лошадиных чертогов – а именно так следовало бы именовать обиталища герцогских лошадей, позади комнат конюхов и чуланов со сбруей, в крошечной каморке сидел Сашхен Плаксин и принимал посетителей. Каморку эту он иронически именовал своим кабинетом, хоть и писать приходилось ему на перевернутом барабане, а сидеть – на старом седле, положенном на низкие козлы.  
Сейчас Сашхен выслушивал давешнего подменного лакея – того самого, что болтал с карлой в доме Волынского.  
\- Вчера гости были, - докладывал лакей, - и сегодня опять ждет. Все те же особы. Вчера разговор велся о записке, называемой «Представление». В записке советы известной особе…  
\- Какой? – уточнил быстро Плаксин, - Женского полу или мужского?  
\- Женского, - отчего-то смутился докладчик, - как империей управлять. И заодно ябеда на трех злодеев – Остермана, Головина, Куракина. Правда, имена их не названы, но портреты узнаваемы весьма. Теодот мой слушал – сразу понял, о ком речь. И еще – о герцоге речь, если поразмыслить…  
\- Все тебя тянет поразмыслить, Кунерт, - вздохнул Плаксин, - Живи как птица. Пари и гадь, - продолжил он неожиданно свою мысль.  
\- Так и выходит, - мрачно отвечал Кунерт, - моя сиятельная милость сожрет меня, если узнает, чем я с тобою занят.  
\- У него так широко рот не откроется, - утешил Плаксин, - Были еще разговоры?  
Лакей опять отчего-то зарделся:  
\- Теодот показывал, что дворецкий у князя не просто дворецкий, а еще и, - он сделал непонятный округлый жест и цокнул, как белочка.  
\- Это нас не касается, - отмахнулся Плаксин, - каждый грешит, как ему угодно. Спасибо, Кунерт, свободен, заходи еще.  
\- Следующий? – в дверь просунулась кудрявая голова, почти точно такая же, как у Сашхена.  
\- Волли! – воскликнул Сашхен, - Отчего ты здесь, не с патроном?  
Кунерт кивнул обоим и пулей вылетел из так называемого кабинета – он отчего-то боялся Волли Плаксина.  
\- Меня сменили на час-другой, пока патрон за картами, - Волли Плаксин вошел и сел на барабан – он был такой же тощий циркуль, как и брат его Сашхен, с таким же неприметным, словно стертым лицом. Они были близнецы, но разные, и никогда никому не признавались, кто из них старше. В прошлом пажи Курляндской герцогини, они сделали блестящую карьеру, если, конечно, не терять чувства юмора – Волли был начальником охраны дюка Курляндского и личным его телохранителем, а Сашхен… Сашхен был его главный шпион. Злые языки говорили о братьях, что они начинали свою карьеру, сидя в печной трубе (ну да, чтобы подслушивать, недаром же они оба такие тонкие и длинные), но ничего подобного. Плаксины, или фон Плаццены, в трубах не сидели, доверяли эту честь своим подчиненным. Зато великолепно умели делаться невидимыми в кружевных тенях, ходить бесшумно и читать издалека по губам. Сашхен Плаксин даже побывал с дипломатической миссией в Польше – старшему графу Левенвольду как раз нужен был для его дел такой шпион, читающий по губам, и господин фон Бюрен (так звался тогда нынешний дюк Курляндский) одолжил дипломату своего подданного. Да, Сашхен повидал на своем веку – и мир, и людей, и великие свершения.  
\- Еще ждешь кого? – спросил Волли, лениво потягиваясь и делаясь еще длиннее.  
\- А как же. Балетница Крысина, из труппы господина Арайи. Полночь уже – а она никак не изволит.  
\- Занята-с, - усмехнулся Волли, - как закончит – так и доложится. Я уходил – они только отплясали, и к ней за сцену генерал один рвался, сам знаешь, какой, - Волли закатил глаза, - наш безутешный вдовец.  
\- Что ж, подождем, - вздохнул Сашхен, - мне еще из их галиматьи экстракт выводить. Как раз утром отчитаюсь – и залягу спать до трех.  
\- Прикрою тебя, - пообещал Волли. Братья переглянулись – два черных одуванчика – и одинаково хихикнули.


	3. Sang royal

Вице-канцлер Хайнрих Остерман, для русских – Андрей Иванович, редко покидал свой дом. Мизантроп и затворник, сидел он, укутанный пледами и обложенный грелками, как паук посреди своей паутины, и все знал. И прозвище его было – «оракул», ибо прозревал он невидимое и говорил туманно, как пифия. Все новости узнавал он от многочисленных шпионов, а самые свежие сплетни двора – от старого друга, обер-гофмаршала Левольда.  
Остерман сидел в древнем кресле-качалке, закутанный по случаю зимы и простуды в плешивую домашнюю лисью шубку. Голову вице-канцлера украшала комичная черная шапочка наподобие чепца или домашнего колпака – тоже ради тепла, а глаза от излишнего света прикрывали очки с зелеными стеклами. Левольд, молочно-золотой и прекрасный, как, впрочем, и всегда, поместился напротив хозяина на продавленной кушетке – чтобы сесть, ему пришлось сбросить на пол три носка, шарф, и отставить блюдо с рыбой. Увы, аккуратность и домовитость не были сильными сторонами мудрейшего вице-канцлера.  
\- Все только и говорят, что о записке, которую они называют «Представление», - начал свой рассказ Левольд, - Темочка уже многим давал ее читать, и мой несостоявшийся тесть, князь Черкасский, пересказал мне эту записку в ярких красках.  
\- И какова она – наверное, пасквиль? – спросил вице-канцлер безо всякого интереса.  
\- И да, и нет. Имена в ней не называются, но по описанию ясно, о ком речь – о тебе, Хайни, в первую очередь, потом о Темочкиных врагах, Головине и Куракине, как же без них. Ну, можно и ко мне применить эту писанину…  
\- К тебе? – удивился Остерман, - Отчего же?  
\- Оттого, что я соляной принципал и управляю соляными копями – омерзительно, - Левольд принял нарочно гордую позу и серебристо рассмеялся, - Но, конечно же, звезда сей записки – не я и не ты, а наш с тобою месье Бирон.  
Этот «месье Бирон» весьма веселил и Остермана, и Левольда – дюк Курляндский всю свою жизнь настаивал, чтобы фамилия его писалась во французской транскрипции, и, как ни странно, добился своего – французские Бироны де Гонто признали его своим давно утраченным родственником. Не иначе, у маршала Армана на старости лет треснула тыква. Левольд, чьим хобби была – генеалогия европейских дворян – прекрасно знал, что никакие они не родственники, и родословные их древа даже не зацепляются ветвями, и что Арман, скорее всего, пленился герцогским титулом претендента на родство, или даже каким-либо ценным подарком. А на самом деле фон Бюрен – он и есть фон Бюрен, в окрестностях Могилева таких сидит целый выводок, и никакие они не французы, обычные ливонские немцы, с дворянством, пожалованным лишь в начале века германским курфюрстом.  
\- Впрочем, Хайни, я знаю, что Темочка перевел свою записку на немецкий и передал возлюбленному своему патрону.  
\- Отважный человек, - оценил Остерман.  
\- Тема не думает, что герцог догадается - вдруг речь в записке ведется и о нем тоже. Тема думает – его патрон глупый. Он, как и многие слишком уж образованные люди, полагает всех вокруг глупее, чем он сам.  
\- В случае с герцогом он недалек от истины…  
\- Но герцог непременно покажет записку – мне, - в голосе Левольда послышалась сдерживаемая гордость, - Он во всем со мною советуется. А у меня не так много своего ума, но достаточно – твоего.  
Остерман посмотрел с нежностью на своего друга. Уже двадцать лет Левольд называл его – «мой кукловод», и в этом ироничном наименовании была доля истины. Когда-то давно они сами так распределили свои роли – хитрый кукловод и прекрасная марионетка. Один мог задумать интригу, другой – в силах был вдохнуть в нее жизнь, сыграть, как пьесу на сцене. Был ли это равный союз? Кто знает…Одно очевидно – кукловод дорожил своей драгоценной марионеткой, наверное, даже больше, чем сама марионетка – своим хозяином. Остерман проговорил задумчиво:  
\- Время от времени его светлость воображает себя рабби Бен Бецалелем и вкладывает очередной тетраграмматон в голову очередного глиняного болвана. Он делает этих големов – для борьбы со мною, и мне приходится, скрепя сердце, одного за другим превращать их в прах. Прокурор Маслов, министр Ягужинский, теперь вот этот Тема – голем, правда, более всего прилагающий усилий – для истребления собственного создателя.  
\- Жаль, что после смерти Маслова Эрик взял с меня слово дворянина, - вздохнул Левольд, - что я не стану более травить ядом его креатуры. Теме не повредила бы щепотка тофаны, - продолжил он тихим шепотом.  
\- Можешь не шептать, здесь нет шпионов, - улыбнулся вице-канцлер, и кресло его качнулось, - а те, что есть у меня – читают и по губам. К слову о шпионах, читающих по губам – ты знаешь, Рейнгольд, что некто Плаццен, из раболепства перед русскими именующий себя Плаксиным, использует слуг твоих как собственных агентов? Твой лакей Кунерт у него на жаловании, и госпожа Крысина из твоей театральной труппы.  
\- К балерине Крысиной неравнодушен генерал Густав Бирон, младший братец его светлости, герой войны и безутешный вдовец, - тут же припомнил Левольд, - а к генералу Густаву неравнодушна герцогиня Элоиза, супруга той же самой светлости. Неудивительно, что светлость желает держать все эти нити в собственных руках. Я не смею его осуждать. А вот Кунерту я откручу его алчную голову. Впрочем, тоже нет – я откручу голову тому Плаксину, который Сашхен.  
\- Нам самим пригодится такая голова, - тихо посоветовал вице-канцлер, - Давай мы с тобою сделаем перекрывающую ставку. Герцог, я знаю, скуповат, а о твоей расточительности ходят легенды – ты можешь попытаться перекупить у герцога его игрушку, тем более что с Сашхеном вы старые знакомые.  
\- Я попробую, Хайни, - произнес послушно Левольд, и смиренно опустил ресницы.

Выпал снежок, и мороз сделался чуть помягче – оттаяли и заорали на деревьях неугомонные вороны. Деревья вдоль набережной утопали в снегу, словно в кружеве.  
Возок обер-егермейстера остановился возле дома цесаревны Лисавет. Волынский любил этот дом – маленький, уютный, с планировкой бестолковой и причудливой, как характер его хозяйки. В доме сегодня было жарко натоплено – цесаревне выделялось скудное содержание, дров постоянно не хватало, но в этот день во всех печках весело плясал огонь. По случаю протопленных печек дежурному шпиону никак было не влезть в трубу – и бедняга сидел в неработающих напольных часах в гостиной, скрючившись в три погибели. Слышно отсюда было – замечательно, но и опасность разоблачения удваивалась, а как ныли колени…  
Цесаревна в прелестном домашнем платье, с чуть растрепанной прической, убранной розовыми лентами, вышла к гостю – очаровательная, округлая и грациозная, как кошка. Она искренне обрадовалась Волынскому – он был человек из ее детства, из le règne de papa, и своим видом напоминал обо всем хорошем, что когда-то было и прошло. Лисавет помнила, как maman ее танцевала с Артемием на балах, как молодой астраханский губернатор привозил ей в подарок икру и причудливых речных рыб, и в письмах своих просил ее, четырнадцатилетнюю Лисавет, «о материнской милости» - ведь забавно, не правда ли? И, возвысившись, он остался по-прежнему ее другом. При дворе цесаревну не любили, венценосная тетка лупила по щекам и грозилась сослать в монастырь – из ревности, не иначе. И. что самое обидное, об этих унизительных побоях уже писал королю своему противный испанский посол…  
\- Как вы прекрасны сегодня, ваше высочество, - Волынский поцеловал протянутые к нему пухлые руки, - Эти ленты идут к вашим золотым волосам.  
\- Брось, Тема, - отмахнулась цесаревна, - хороша я, да без толку - замуж не берут, так и помру в девках, как французская дура Монпансье. Знаешь ли, как бы меня именовали в Версале? Ле Гран Мадемуазель! А прежде была – Дофина…  
\- У Вашего высочества побывал посол Шетарди? – догадался Волынский.  
\- Как ты узнал? Из-за Монпансье? – цесаревна звонко рассмеялась и указала гостю на кресла, - Садись, Тема, в ногах правды нет. Хочешь услышать последний анекдот от того самого Шетарди?  
\- С удовольствием, ваше высочество.  
\- Шетарди, как только прибыл в столицу, решил подружиться с нашими звездами – свежевыпеченным герцогом Курляндским, канцлером Остерманом и фельдмаршалом фон Мюнихом. Надеялся в разговорах тет-а-тет продвигать профранцузскую политику. Ага, сейчас! Остерман от него спрятался, чего и следовало ожидать, фон Мюних отказался говорить – ну, этот, и правда, по-французски не понимает, хоть и врет всем, что понимает. Но герцог! Я столько раз слышала, как они щебечут с Левольдом – надеются, что так их никто не поймет. И с де Барантом дюк договорился без особого труда. Но послу наш герцог сказал на чистейшем немецком: «простите, я совсем не знаю вашего языка» - повернулся на каблуках и был таков. Вот что это было?  
\- Ответ очень прост, ваше наивное высочество, - с веселой улыбкой отвечал Волынский, - герцог с потрохами запродан австрийской короне. Дружба с Шетарди ему даром не нужна. Да и слышали вы, как говорят они с Левольдом? Хуже, чем слуги. Как секретный язык это еще куда ни шло, но объясняться на подобной кракозябре с французским послом? Возможно, герцог убоялся позора.  
\- Не черни своего покровителя, - сдерживая смех, с напускной суровостью произнесла цесаревна, - герцог добрый человек и друг нам обоим. Вчера он прислал мне дрова и фрукты. Он знает, чем порадовать женщину.  
\- Радовать женщину – основная профессия герцога, - усмехнулся Волынский, - возможно, он верит, что настанут времена, когда и вы в величии своем не оставите и его без дров и фруктов.  
\- Ой, не надо, - испугалась цесаревна, - и так сижу ни жива ни мертва, не знаю, сошлет меня тетка в монастырь или пока пожалеет. Если бы герцог не заступался, давно томилась бы в келье с прялкой или с чем они там сидят. Не знаю уж, что ему от меня надо – ничего не просит, дрова присылает, и бог с ним.  
«Так и будешь сидеть, квашня, со своими дровами, - подумал Волынский сердито, - такой трусихе век трона не видать. Дофина…Остзейский выскочка бросает тебе, законной наследнице, крохи со своего стола, а ты, дура, и рада, что он не тебя за этим столом сожрал».  
\- И так у тетушки при дворе меня обижают, - пожаловалась цесаревна, - послезавтра бал, так хоть вовсе мне не ехать – теткина шавка Левольд терпеть меня не может, задвинет опять приборы мои в самый дальний угол, и дура его носатая будет за спиной у меня гадости шипеть.  
Волынский припомнил сплетни о том, как шавка Левольд когда-то давно отверг цесаревнины авансы и предпочел жгучие прелести фрейлины Натали Лопухиной, дамы, и верно, вполне носатой. Цесаревна пожелала примерить маменькиного любовника, как девочка примеряет мамино платье – и не вышло.  
\- Люди более всего жестоки к тем, кого когда-то обидели, - закинул было удочку министр, но цесаревна лишь рассмеялась:  
\- Те обиды давно быльем поросли, их только Наташка, дура, забыть не может. Дрожит над своим сокровищем, как Кащей над златом, и со злости шпильки мне пускает. Нет, Тема, тетенькин дворецкий бесится из-за герцога. Видит, как герцог добр ко мне, и ревнует, пудель крашеный.  
\- Разве гофмаршал с герцогом такие уж друзья? Я могу судить, что в дружбе пудель сей более тяготеет к Остерману.  
\- Так они и не друзья, - цесаревна отпила лимонаду, и от смеха поперхнулась. Щеки ее заалели, в широко распахнутых голубых глазах кувыркнулись чертики, - Ты же, Тема, был на матушкиной коронации?  
\- Был, да недолго, ваше высочество, - признался Волынский, - А разве что пропустил?  
\- Много интересного прозевал. Наш Левольд раскопал в какой-то приемной, или на антресолях, то ли писаря, то ли секретаря, и всюду таскал его с собой, как кот таскает в зубах пойманную мышку. Даже матушке, пользуясь ее добротой, он представлял свою находку как великого, уникального знатока псовой охоты. Я помню, как мама смеялась – наконец-то нашего злого мальчишку настиг «coupe de foudre». Правда, секретарь тот был поразительный красавец. Да он и сейчас еще поразительный красавец.  
\- Догадываюсь, как звали того секретаря. Я, помнится, даже присутствовал – при том, как его представляли ее величеству, - Волынский вспомнил неуклюжего молодого человека, что-то смущенно лепетавшего на приеме у матушки Екатерины. Что-то про охоту и прибылые пальцы у собак… Он имел некоторый успех, и привел его, буквально за руку – камер-юнкер Левольд.  
\- Его звали вовсе не так, как сейчас, милый Тема. Его имя было Эрик фон Бюрен, а сейчас за такое обращение он даст тебе по лбу.  
\- Теперь-то оба они французы, в компании с Левольдом, только прячутся от французского посла, потому что французского языка не знают.  
Цесаревна опять заливисто рассмеялась, розовая, как богиня Аврора.  
\- Повеселила я тебя, Тема? И это еще не вся история. Помнится, когда papa умер, возле maman все вертелся этот мерзкий Левольд. Он и тогда уже был такой… как клещ. Вкрадчивый, незаметный, забирается к вам под кожу и тихонечко пьет кровь. И я помню, с какой страстью он взялся вытаскивать своего фон Бюрена из тюрьмы. Всегда был холодный, как гадюка, но тут…- цесаревна закатила глаза.  
\- Фон Бюрен сидел в тюрьме? Я и не знал, - биография патрона раскрылась перед Волынским с необычного ракурса.  
\- Он убил человека, - пояснила Лисавет, - и сидел в Кенигсбергской тюрьме за убийство. А Левольд до колен облизал ноги и матушке, и германскому посланнику, чтобы его из тюрьмы вытащить. Правда, особого спасиба так и не дождался.  
\- Ваше высочество, вы открыли мне глаза. В том числе и на моего покровителя, - Волынский поцеловал цесаревнину пухлую ручку.  
\- Я уж тебе по секрету, как другу детства. Знай теперь, кто кому друг, а кто нет. Думаешь, отчего вокруг герцога выжженное поле? Характер у него не сахар, но в одном ли характере дело? Кто поссорил его с Мюнихом? Удивляюсь, как сей пупсик тебя еще не притравил?  
\- Мне кажется, гофмаршал сам распускает слухи о себе, как о великом отравителе.  
\- Скажи об этом обер-прокурору, вдруг бедняге легче станет на небесах. Тема, берегись гофмаршала. Я может, и дурой тебе покажусь, но каждый день бога благодарю, что тогда не польстилась.  
«Еще вопрос, кто на кого тогда не польстился. Вот еще – беречься гофмаршала, - подумал Волынский, - это ты, трусиха, всех боишься».  
\- Вот скажи мне, Тема, как человек, знающий герцога – чего мне ожидать? – спросила вдруг Лисавет и с отчаянной прямотой взглянула собеседнику в глаза, - После того, как принцесса Анна отказала его сыну и назло пошла замуж за браунгшвейгца – выходит, я следующая? Ты много говорил о том, что герцог повторяет Годунова, не отпирайся, я знаю – мой Лесток все мне рассказывает. Что, мне приготовиться прикажешь, теперь и меня придут сватать за малолетнего дюка Петера?  
\- Ваше высочество, - Волынский приподнялся в кресле и широким жестом обвел гостиную, - Видится мне, что пылающие жарко печи, и лежащие в вазах дары Цереры предупреждают вас именно об этом. Вскоре патрон мой падет к вашим божественным ногам и попросит вашей руки – для своего маленького герцога. У вашего высочества, бывшей невесты самого короля Людовика.  
Цесаревна заметно помрачнела при упоминании об упущенном некогда Людовике.  
\- Не бойся, Тема, я знаю, как ему отвечать, - произнесла она с какой-то угрозой.  
Министр поднялся с кресел и принялся прощаться – долго и церемонно, с французскими комплиментами и поцелуями рук.  
\- А отчего часы стоят? – взгляд его вдруг скользнул по безжизненному циферблату, - Извольте приказать, ваше высочество, и лучший часовщик будет у вас уже через минуту.  
\- Иди уже, Тема, - отмахнулась раздраженно хозяйка, - есть кому их чинить.  
Шпион в часах прекратил трястись и бесшумно выдохнул.

В русском языке есть поговорка, говорящая о прямой зависимости – между упоминанием в разговоре дурака и скоростью его появления в вашем доме. В немецком языке поговорка звучит несколько иначе, не так обидно – в ней говорится о кошке. Дюк Курляндский явился на порог к Лисавет сразу, как уехал поминавший его Волынский – то ли как дурак, то ли как немецкая кошка.  
В гостях у Лисавет герцог, как водится, смущался и мямлил – нет, титул цесаревны не играл здесь особенной роли, просто живая человеческая красота, столь притягательная и опасная, отчего-то повергала беднягу в мучительное оцепенение. С красивыми людьми герцогу было тяжелее, чем с обычными – у него отнималась в их обществе способность орать и приказывать.  
Цесаревна сидела в кресле и уже с раздражением следила, как герцог блуждает по комнате из угла в угол, перебирает фарфоровые безделушки и произносит незначащие замечания на своем ужасном французском. Лисавет давно знала, что французский герцога – всего лишь лоррен, лотарингский диалект, которому выучил его в детстве вместо настоящего французского негодяй-гувернер. Герцог понимал французскую речь, но отвечал – на своем рычащем наречии, и Лисавет с трудом, но разбирала его ответы.  
\- Отчего они стоят? – герцог встал напротив часов и уставился на неподвижные стрелки, - Сломались? Я мог бы починить их для вас, я когда-то неплохо умел.  
Лисавет подумала, что за собственноручно починенные герцогом часы тетушка прибьет ее не просто медвежьей своей лапой – лошадиным кнутом. Дружба герцога порой спасала ее, но порой – обходилась очень и очень дорого.  
\- Не стоит, ваша светлость, - проговорила она с твердостью, - У меня свой неплохой часовщик.  
Герцог все-таки приоткрыл часы, сунул нос за створку и разглядел трясущуюся макушку шпиона – своего:  
\- Да, пожалуй, не стоит сейчас их чинить.  
Герцог отошел от часов и встал на фоне окна – очень выигрышно, стройный силуэт в отблесках регалий, против слепящего солнца. Лисавет подумала, что он и в самом деле не зря занимает свое место – ночного императора – необыкновенно хорош, осанка военного, поступь танцора, и красив – как римский патриций. Только при этом странный истерик, и молчит, и мямлит, и грызет пальцы, и никогда ни в чем не уверен, и шарахается от нее, Лисавет, как будто она чесоточная. И является вот так внезапно, и сидит, как сосватанный, и ни на что не решается, хотя протяни руку – и вот она, Лисавет, прекрасная и благосклонная, уже давно ожидающая шанса утереть тетушке ее длинный нос. Герцог словно услышал эти мысли и наконец решился:  
\- Как вы, русские, говорите, ваше высочество Елисавет – «у нас товар, у вас купец»… - последнюю фразу герцог с трудом выговорил по-русски.  
\- Наоборот, - улыбнулась Лисавет, - У вас товар, а у нас – купец. Ваша высокогерцогская светлость изволит сватать меня за юного дюка?  
\- Угадали, изволит, - герцог с волчьей своей усмешкой склонил голову в поклоне, и стальная прядь упала ему на лоб, - и ожидает милостивого согласия вашего высочества.  
\- Увы, мой герцог, - обезоруживающе улыбнулась Лисавет, легко поднялась с кресла и сделала к герцогу несколько решительных шагов – тот отступил невольно, но уперся задом в подоконник, - Предложение лестное и делает мне честь, но я не считаю себя вправе приобретать в женихи юношу столь юного возраста. Дюку Петеру шестнадцать, при известном везении я могла бы его родить…  
Лисавет подошла к герцогу вплотную, касаясь его своим платьем. Бедняга в смущении уставился почему-то на неработающие часы. Лисавет продолжила сладким голосом:  
\- Вот если бы вы просили моей руки для себя – я бы вам не отказала.  
Герцог от неожиданности сел на подоконник и широко раскрыл глаза:  
\- Но неизбежные формальности…  
\- Устраняются в течение месяца, - Лисавет вспомнила свою мать, легкую и беспечную Екатерину, умевшую одним жестом превращать влюбленных дураков – в свиней. И герцог, как ни странно, тоже вспомнил Екатерину.  
\- При таком альянсе наши с вами головы имеют хороший шанс оказаться в Кунсткамере. По крайней мере, моя, - проговорил он тихим, севшим голосом.  
\- Как написано было на перстне царя Соломона – «и это пройдет», - Лисавет склонилась к самому уху герцога – пахло от него какой-то горькой парфюмерной отравой – и прошептала, - Вы сами знаете, ваша светлость, что – и это пройдет, и Лесток мой так утешает меня, когда тетушка бьет меня по щекам, и я потом плачу. А он точно знает, что говорит, он славный доктор. Несколько месяцев – и ваша светлость овдовеет наполовину, а если очень повезет, то и совсем, и вашей голове ничего уже не будет угрожать, разве что регентская корона, если такая бывает в природе. И мы с вами станем нужны друг другу – как две части древней химеры. Вы – с реальной вашей властью, и я – со своей sang royal…  
Герцог озадаченно смотрел на нее снизу вверх с подоконника – подобное развитие событий прежде никак не приходило ему в голову. В глазах его, как в бухгалтерской книге, уже бежали строки просчитанных прибылей и убытков – и сальдо выходило в его, герцогскую, несомненную пользу. Лисавет, как когда-то Екатерина – то был любимый ее жест – нежными пальцами взяла растерянного герцога за подбородок:  
\- Я ожидаю милостивого согласия от вашего светлейшего высочества.  
\- Я не знаю…я должен подумать, - пробормотал оцепеневший герцог. Лисавет смотрела в его глаза, черные, зеркальные, и думала о том, что мужественная внешность – ни разу не признак мужества, а красавцы и вовсе, как правило – вареная каша.  
\- Позвольте сказать вашей светлости, что вы невозможная мямля. И тюха, - по-русски произнесла Лисавет без надежды, что герцог ее поймет, и, не удержавшись, все-таки поцеловала его первая, в эти твердые, красиво очерченные губы – все долгие месяцы, пока он сидел и мямлил, ей очень этого хотелось. И Лисавет притянула его к себе, так, что звякнули все его драгоценные ордена и подвески, и заставила ответить на свой поцелуй – кто-то же должен вести в этом танце, и вообще, вот тебе, тетушка, получи и теперь распишись…  
Двое так увлечены были друг другом, что не могли видеть – как в углу гостиной вибрируют от мелкой дрожи напольные часы. Может, и слава богу – зрелище было почти инфернальное.

\- Петька, лимонаду! – томным голосом из кресла приказала Лисавет. Герцог убрался восвояси – потрясенный и озадаченный открывшимися перспективами. Ему и в голову не приходило, что можно жениться на принцессе – самому, а не пихать везде своего малолетнего Петера. Подали лимонад – в бокале с льдом, и Лисавет сделала несколько жадных, истерических глотков. Дверь из смежной комнаты отворилась, и вошел еще один замечательный красавец – в ночном колпаке, в шелковом шлафроке, с отпечатком подушки на округлой физиономии. Красавец был высок и толст, еще выше и толще герцога, и говорил густым оперным басом – да и был он по профессии своей оперный бас, придворный певчий. Певчего этого привез из Малороссии специально для Лисавет коварный Левольд – чтобы отвлечь внимание легкомысленной цесаревны от герцога, который как раз начал засиживаться в ее доме и мямлить. Не очень-то помогло, но красавец у Лисавет остался, так сказать, про запас – который карман не трет.  
\- Как спал, Андрюшенька? – ласково спросила Лисавет. С Андрюшенькой они в самом расцвете страсти с дури тайно обвенчались, и Лисавет думала – куда теперь Андрюшеньку девать, когда герцог наконец разродится и явится со сватами? Да, наверное, туда же, куда герцог собрался девать свою Элоизу…  
\- Ты, матушка, замуж, что ли собралась – за этого, нерусского? – мрачно предположил Андрюшенька. Значит, подслушивал под дверью – вон, и ухо красное. Или это тоже от подушки?  
\- Подслушивать дурно, Андрюшенька, - наставительно сказала Лисавет толстому красавцу, - И нерусский этот пока никуда меня не зовет. Как позовет – пойду.  
\- Порешу тогда обоих, - еще мрачнее прогудел несчастный Андрюшенька, - грамота у меня есть, матушка, о нашем с тобою браке – куда ее?  
\- Точно хочешь услышать – куда? – рассмеялась Лисавет, - Наш брак с тобою – до того самого дня, пока годный жених не покажется. Морок, иллюзия. И ты, Андрюшенька – сон мой сладкий, пока настоящий принц меня не разбудит.  
Андрюшенька шумно выдохнул и уселся в кресло. Горничная стремительно поднесла ему бокальчик с водкой и огурчик с салом. Бедняга выпил, закусил и разом просиял:  
\- Трус он, этот твой нерусский, - сказал он весело, - Да и трое деток у него – куда он их, байстрюками сделает? Так что спи, матушка, сладко, не трепыхайся.  
Лисавет злобно скосила на него глаза – мол, уел. В памяти ее всплыла история – как гофмаршал Левольд отравил молодого прокурора Маслова, по слухам, за то, что герцог – тогда он еще звался граф фон Бюрен – слишком уж прокурора приблизил. А теперь Лисавет играючи отнимет у мерзавца гофмаршала объект его болезненной привязанности – и, возможно, именно одним из знаменитых Левольдовых ядов герцог и отравит свою постылую супругу. Да, а ведь заодно со всем прочим – это была бы неплохая месть гофмаршалу, за прежнюю его непочтительность – отобрать у него невозможное его счастье. А то ведь сидит, как собака на сене…  
\- Дурак ты, Андрюшенька, - сказала она самодовольному своему собеседнику, вовсю хрустевшему огурцом, - Если мужчина захочет – он все сможет решить. А уж как решить – я сама ему подскажу.

Сашхен слушал молча, и все более густая тень ложилась на его лицо. То, что рассказывал шпион из цесаревниных неисправных часов – пахло изменой, и дыбой, и плахой, и неизбежной гибелью его высокого покровителя. Не зря говорят, что отравители чаще всего травятся собственным ядом. Герцога мог теперь погубить его собственный шпион – если разнесет свои знания дальше.  
\- Кто еще был при этом? – тихо спросил Сашхен.  
\- Господин Разумовский, это певчий, который… - начал было шпион.  
\- Я знаю, господь с ним. Он не побежит к дознавателям – его первого сошлют, за ту грамоту, которой он хвастался. Два офицера с подобными грамотами от ее высочества уже омыли ноги в Охотском море – женишки морганатические.  
Сашхен промокнул бумагу, на которой немецкой скорописью запечатлел показания шпиона:  
\- Ты понимаешь, что сейчас ты это подпишешь – и герцог в наших руках? И мы сможем любую цену называть – за то, чтобы это все не всплыло? И утром мы с тобою выйдем из этого манежа – в золоте с ног до головы, как обер-гофмаршал Левольд?  
Шпион вспомнил обер-гофмаршала и его знаменитые одеяния, сплошь затканные золотом, и хихикнул.  
\- Хорошо, что ты пришел ко мне, а не к герцогу напрямик – Волли просто придушил бы тебя, и все, - Сашхен разгладил лист на барабане и поднялся, - Прошу в седло, мой друг. Поставь свою подпись – и мы с тобою в дамках.  
Шпион, осторожно озираясь, уселся в седло. Сашхен услужливо подал ему перо и чернильницу, и тут же мгновенным движением вытянул из рукава гарроту и накинул бедняге на шею. Чернила брызнули, замарали и барабан, и Сашхена, и шпиона – уже покойника. Сашхен бережно взял с барабана бумагу – всю в чернильных пятнах – и поднес к танцующему пламени свечи. Бумага загорелась, шипя, – ведь чернила еще не просохли. Теперь оставалось вызвать подчиненных Волли – чтобы вынесли тело – и засесть за написание ежеутреннего экстракта. Что-то подсказывало Сашхену, что этим утром он если и не уйдет из манежа весь в золоте, как гофмаршал Левольд, то хотя бы ощутимо поправит свои финансовые дела.


	4. Госпожа художница и ее музы

Рабочие возводили на невском льду ледяные фигуры – уже почти построен был прозрачный, как слеза, причудливый замок, и слон возвышался, и обещанные пирамиды-врата. Народ останавливался, смотрел, строил предположения – ради чего возводятся фигуры, и окажись ненароком среди слушателей агенты Тайной канцелярии – прибавилось бы в крепости работы.  
Поодаль от ледяного строительства, на приличном и безопасном расстоянии, сидели над своими лунками неизбежные зимние рыболовы. Обычно никто не уделял им внимания – скучны, неприглядны, - но в этот день и у рыболовов появилась нежданная поклонница. Остановились на набережной богатые нарядные санки, и две дамы – судя по одежде, камеристка и ее госпожа – встали у парапета, стряхнули снег и разложили на камне принадлежности для рисования. Камеристка протянула госпоже своей планшет, и художница рукою в тончайшей, драгоценной перчатке начала свой набросок – лед, лунки, рыболовы с «кивками», и все это в стиле барокко.  
Герцогиня фон Бирон при крещении получила грозное имя Бенигна – такое имя носили все старшие девочки их древнего рыцарского рода. Оказавшись при русском дворе, госпожа Бирон справедливо рассудила, что имя Бенигна никто из русских не в силах будет выговорить, и стала именоваться благозвучно Элоизой. Муж ее не был против – он не звал жену ни так и ни эдак, а выдумывал ласковые немецкие прозвища, длинные, непроизносимые и каждый раз разные.   
Суровые, как вериги, ограничения, накладываемые на женщин из древнего и славного рода Тротта фон Трейден, запрещали девицам становиться художницами. Исконным женским занятием было – пение гимнов, сочинение гимнов и плетение гобеленов. И Элоиза выучилась плести гобелены, в двух комнатах ее покоев днем и ночью работали ткачихи и вышивальщицы, но чтобы выткать гобелен – нужна и некая изначальная идея. Элоизе скучными казались мифологические сюжеты и батальные сцены, и она изображала на своих полотнах то, что видела в городе – птичий рынок, рождественские колядки, запуск бумажного змея. Горожане не отказывались позировать для набросков – рискнули бы, ведь с герцогиней неразлучно следовали два здоровенных гайдука, а вся полиция города была у ее мужа на жалованье. Купцы даже с удовольствием раскладывали битую птицу в наиболее живописных ракурсах, чтобы светлейшая художница изволила ее изобразить. И сами позировали с красными напряженными рожами – как-никак, на пороге вечности…  
Муж не запрещал ей рисовать – только прибавлял иногда пару собственных охранников. Когда-то он женился на девушке много выше себя по рождению, с похищением, скандалом и чуть не лишением приданого, и по-прежнему смотрел на жену, как на райскую птицу, неизвестной породы, со странными ее райскими привычками – рисование, стихосложение, латынь. И ревновал свое украденное некогда сокровище – с такой страстью, что трещали чубы у пажей, излишне нежно подсадивших герцогиню на коня. Впрочем, кто сам небезгрешен – считает греховодниками всех прочих вокруг себя.  
Герцогиня закончила набросок – лунки, рыбаки, мрачная крепость на заднем плане проступает туманным силуэтом, и арапка-камеристка подала ей следующий лист. Предстояло изобразить каждого из героев максимально подробно – один курил, другой завтракал, третий ковырял в носу. Элоиза отважно принялась за портрет курильщика – брови ее нахмурились, лицо с тонкими, острыми чертами сделалось почти злым. Рыболов выходил кривой, художница принялась стирать его мякишем, обсыпалась, разозлилась, топнула ножкой. Камеристка напряглась, как прижавший уши кот.  
Вдали, там, где любопытные обозревали ледяную феерию, родилось замешательство. Золотые причудливые санки, игнорируя высочайший запрет на стремительную езду, выкатились на набережную со всей дури и кого-то тут же сбили с ног. Видно было, как кучер размахивает кнутом, разгоняя зевак. Камеристка ахнула – так хороши были стремительные саночки, летящие по снегу, как на крыльях Амура. Элоиза повернула голову – веселые санки остановились возле их экипажа, дверца приоткрылась, и гофмаршал Левольд в облаке пара и дыма от своей портативной печки изысканно поклонился из кареты светлейшей герцогине Курляндской – будто ангел с облачных высот. Камеристка еще раз ахнула – уже от его красоты, Элоиза небрежно склонила голову в ответ, дверца захлопнулась, и санки улетели.  
\- Buseranti, – прошептала Элоиза почти неслышно. Словечко это подслушала герцогиня у австрийского посланника, и означало оно – мужеложца, вернее, мужчину, что не против иногда пообжиматься и с особами собственного пола. Такое вот богатое австрийское слово…Злость пошла Элоизе на пользу – рыболов-курильщик наконец-то получился. Наступила очередь следующего – того, кто завтракал.  
Вдали опять зашумели – уже следующий экипаж бесцеремонно врезался в толпу и наделал шороху. Камеристка повернулась, в надежде, что и из этих санок выглянет очередной красавчик.  
\- Соня, - сурово напомнила о себе Элоиза, и девушка подала ей очередной лист – уже для того рыболова, что ковырял в носу.  
Надеждам камеристки суждено было оправдаться – и эти санки остановились. У следующего господина экипаж был скромнее, но куда лучше были лошади. Он сошел из саней на снег – в темной шубе, в блестящей генеральской форме, и на холодном лице Элоизы мелькнула тень страдания. Она не знала толком, что именно причиняет ей такую боль, но словно видела перед собою призрак давно умершего друга. Генерал Густав напомнил герцогине ее мужа – каким тот был десять лет назад, когда он держался как военный и еще не было в нем этой нынешней его истерической капризной надменности. Здесь, в России, ее муж нанял себе танцмейстера, чтобы обучаться пластике – взял взаймы у ломаки Левольда – и сам превратился вскоре в такую же ненатуральную, изломанную куклу.  
Камеристка во все глаза смотрела на следующего красавца – еще лучше первого. Генерал Густав подошел к Элоизе и склонился к ее перчатке, перепачканной грифелем:  
\- Здравствуй, сестрица.  
\- Здравствуй, Густель.  
\- Разрешишь побыть недолго твоим чичисбео? – спросил, смущаясь, молодой военный.  
\- Что ж, оставайся, - разрешила равнодушно Элоиза.  
Густав отобрал у камеристки ящик с принадлежностями, добродушно подтолкнул девушку к карете:  
\- Беги, Сонька, грейся, - и почтительно обратился к госпоже художнице, - Прошу, маэстро. Что прикажете мне делать?  
Элоиза с серьезным лицом подала ему сломанный карандаш и сама взяла из ящика новый. Густель фон Бюрен, как жаль, что нельзя нарисовать тебя – такого, каков ты сейчас, бесхитростного и блистательного, призрак давно пропавшего ее Гензеля фон Бюрена. Госпоже герцогине не пристало даже открыто обрадоваться такой вот нечаянной встрече – вековые оковы приличий рода Трейден никогда этого не позволят. Но можно спрятать свою радость в кулачке – вот как этот хлебный ластик – и тайком поглядывать на четкий профиль на фоне холодного зимнего неба – холодного, как проклятая рыцарская честь. Можно встречаться нечаянно с ним глазами, и смеяться про себя над его смущением и топорной галантностью. Можно думать про себя, что он вовсе и не Густель, а тот, второй, кого давно нет. Игра –милая и неверная, как сон, как портрет человека – которого уже нет в живых.

Гофмаршал Левольд, названный герцогиней в сердцах нехорошим, но емким словом, безоблачно отобедал в покоях герцога Курляндского и теперь отдыхал в одном из герцогских кресел, и даже уши у него не горели. Весь в облаке золотистой пудры, сидел он, чуть склонив к плечу изящно причесанную голову, и с интересом слушал бурные излияния хозяина дома. Герцог мрачно мерил шагами кабинет, как демон, с разочарованием парящий над неудачно созданной вселенной:  
\- Ад одиночества встает вокруг меня, и заливает ядом весь этот проклятый город. Все, что есть возле меня – отравлено. Наивный дурак, я надеялся купить дружбу, как покупают собак. Но человек, вынутый мною из петли, уже перешагнул через своего благодетеля и идет дальше, и смеется мне в лицо, вслух упрекая в бесполезности…  
\- О, это же Артемий – твой любимец разочаровал тебя? Ты говоришь о соглашении с Польшей? – попробовал угадать Левольд.  
\- И с Польшей он меня пытался прокатить, и муттер говорит с ним каждый день по часу, а то и более.   
\- Все возвращается, Эрик. Помнишь Бестужева – ты так же когда-то взлетел на его закорках. Ты уверен, что они говорят по часу – об одной лишь политике? Сам знаешь, как это бывает – ты же сам с такого и начинал. Он взял от тебя, что хотел – и вуаля…  
\- Этот негодяй поднялся на моих плечах, и теперь я ему уже не нужен, - герцог рухнул в кресло и уронил голову на руки – длинные волосы романтически взметнулись.  
\- Эрик, человека нельзя купить, - мягко произнес Левольд, - то есть можно, но выйдет… вот, как с Артемием. Человек – он или твой, или нет.  
\- Человек этот мог хотя бы не стараться сожрать того, кто его создал. Он вытесняет меня отовсюду, а теперь он пытается разорвать мне горло. Вчера он передал мне записку к государыне, якобы для дальнейшего милостивого утверждения, - герцог отбросил волосы со лба, взял со стола лист бумаги, - Он пишет про Остермана и про тебя, наверное – про каких-то воров-иностранцев, но только дурак не догадается, что это и обо мне тоже. И мне же он приносит этот пасквиль…  
\- Любопытно прочитать о себе – может, что новое узнаю, - Левольд поднялся, подошел к герцогу и грациозно, как мотылек на цветок, присел на поручень его кресла, заглянул в записку:  
\- Забавно написано, и перевел, не поленился. Да, здесь все о Хайни, о злодее-кровопийце Хайни Остермане, и чуть-чуть о его приятеле Рейнгольде Левенвольде, бездарном соляном принципале. И, если хорошо поразмыслить, это и о тебе, Эрик. Но Артемий вряд ли думал, что у тебя хватит ума соотнести себя с этой цидулкой. Он же просто хотел тебя порадовать! Утопить Остермана, как ты и просил его когда-то. Ты же его для этого и вырастил? Так скажем спасибо и простим его?  
\- Он же и тебя, дурака, топит! – герцог поднял на Левольда недоуменные глаза. Щека его передернулась судорогой, и Левольд легонько провел по его лицу кончиками пальцев – успокаивал.  
\- Эрик, друг мой прекрасный! Я всего лишь тень Остермана, его послушная марионетка, царский дворецкий, любимец фрейлин и оттого невезучий игрок. Такой голове сам бог не велел иметь в себе великого ума, - Левольд кокетливо тряхнул белокурыми кудрями, и в воздухе заиграли золотые искры, - Но я попытаюсь дать тебе совет – не как человек Остермана, просто как друг, которого ты не видишь рядом с собою в этом твоем – аду одиночества. Пусть Волынский подает свою записку ее величеству. Увидишь, что с ним будет.  
\- Слетит твоя глупая голова, Рейнгольд – вот что будет, - проворчал герцог. Левольд соскользнул с поручня, вернулся на свое место и произнес весело:  
\- Если я скажу тебе, Эрик, что твой банкир Липман вор и жулик, и обкрадывает тебя много лет?  
\- Уж какой есть, - смутился герцог, - и потом, все банкиры такие…  
\- Вот тебе и ответ, Эрик. Пусть подает записку, - Левольд совсем развеселился, ему очень хотелось сбросить туфли и забраться в кресло с ногами, но под холодным взглядом герцога такое было попросту невозможно, - Артемий бывал здесь у тебя?  
\- Он не ходит дальше приемной.   
\- Если бы он увидел меня здесь, в твоем кресле, его бы разорвало от злости, - и Левольд поведал герцогу историю с де Монэ и двумя золотыми пупхенами. Герцог брезгливо поморщился:  
\- Знал я, что ты порочный тип, но чтобы и с де Монэ…  
\- Забавнее всего, что это был вовсе не амурный альянс, - признался Левольд, - де Монэ пригласил меня, как шевалье де Лоррен приглашал в свое время Мон Вуазен, с тем же интересом.  
\- И ты стал для него Мон Вуазен? – спросил герцог, почти напуганный неожиданной откровенностью Левольда.  
\- Конечно же, нет. Я знаю судьбу Мон Вуазен. Я предоставил де Монэ самому искать свою травку. Ты помнишь, чем для него это все закончилось. Но если бы Волынский узнал, почему я был у де Монэ, ему ничего не стоило погубить меня. Моя репутация и так нехороша, а тут на выбор – или отравитель, или содомит.  
\- К чему ты рассказал мне это? Я и прежде знал, что ты мне не девкой достался, - усмехнулся герцог, и нервная судорога вновь пробежала по его лицу.  
\- Хотел развлечь тебя, друг мой Эрик, - светло улыбнулся Левольд, - И напомнить, что вещи не всегда то, чем кажутся.   
Герцог не понимал его. Изящный кавалер следил за ним с дружелюбной улыбкой, и всегда оказывался рядом, внимательный, отзывчивый, и не отводил смеющихся глаз, и подталкивал куда-то мягкой лапкой, как кошка умирающую птицу – играл.  
\- И верно, что ты так много знаешь о ядах? – спросил герцог, - Или люди врут о тебе?  
\- Сначала ты работаешь на имя, потом имя – на тебя. Мой отец исследовал яды, и два моих брата, и твой покорный слуга. Но если дальше ты скажешь хоть слово про своего обер-прокурора – нет, меня там и рядом не было. Ты напрасно обвинял меня в его смерти.  
\- То есть ты так ни разу никого и не отравил? Все слухи?  
\- Все слухи обо мне – ложь, хотя одна жизнь все же есть на моей совести, - Левольд так глянул на герцога, что тот, как и Волынский давеча, подумал – какое же лицо под этой раскрашенной маской?  
\- Наверное, он был негодяй? – с неестественной веселостью поинтересовался герцог.  
\- Он был лучший человек из всех, кого я знал, - отвечал Левольд, и его чарующий мягкий голос сделался глухим и печальным, - Это был добрый человек, благородный, умный, и очень красивый. Не было дня, чтобы я о нем не жалел. Но что поделать – если сделано, уже не воротишь. Прости, Эрик, я, кажется, напугал тебя…  
\- Не напугал, но удивил, - ответил герцог и прикусил палец – такая у него была дурная привычка, - Вот братец твой был настоящий отравитель. Помню, я так его боялся… Карл Густав, земля ему пухом, и в самом деле мог бы запросто отравить человека, а ты, Рейнгольд, по-моему, просто кокетничаешь.  
\- О боже, Эрик! – Левольд театрально закатил глаза и закрыл рукой лицо – сверкнули драгоценные перстни, один с розовым, чуть мутным камнем, - не будем больше об этом, ладно?

Левольд упорхнул навстречу своим придворным обязанностям – чтобы попасть на службу, ему достаточно было всего лишь перейти в другое крыло здания – герцогские покои располагались во дворце в прямом соседстве с императорскими. Левольд подхватил свой позолоченный гофмаршальский жезл и был таков – отправился следить за придворным регламентом, репетицией завтрашнего концерта и чистотою шей и ногтей некоторых высокорожденных грязнуль. Многие такие невезучие грязнули с легкой руки Левольда отправлялись от двора – мыться и вычесывать вшей. Герцогу всегда казалось удивительным, как столь мягкий и ласковый человек, как Левольд, превращается на службе своей в жесточайшего диктатора – и на мысочках прыгают перед ним не только балерины, но и вся зловредная труппа господина Арайи, сплошь состоящая из коварнейших интриганов и опасных хитрецов. Как удалось ему толстых фрейлин, вчерашних боярынь из терема, вдохновить брить усы и носить чулки, да еще и регламентированных цветов? Или министров – отвадить от прилюдного почесывания и фырканья над табакерками? Не иначе, личное обаяние и слава бывшего императорского аманта – подумал злой герцог, которого вся эта свора – попросту боялась и не уважала. А Левольда, выходит, наоборот… Черт бы драл его, Мон Вуазен доморощенный…   
Герцог подошел к окну и разозлился еще больше – из саночек выбиралась на снег его Элоиза со своею чернавкой-прислужницей, а с ними – безутешный вдовец, герой недавней войны, блестящий генерал Густав фон Бирон, с папкой для рисования и художественными принадлежностями в белых своих генеральских перчатках.  
Герцог тяжелым, стремительным шагом вошел в покои жены – когда сладкая парочка как раз разбирала на столе свои художественные трофеи. Герцогиня Элоиза освободилась от шубы, и стало понятно, почему когда-то молодой проходимец фон Бюрен не удержался и похитил ее из родного дома. У герцогини была очень тонкая талия и узкая детская спинка – и развитый необычайно бюст. Это сочетание производило ошеломительное впечатление – многие мужчины даже не помнили, какое у герцогини лицо. Леди Рондо писала об Элоизе – «такой шеи и бюста я не видела еще ни у одной женщины», и, в общем, не обманула – подобные аномалии нечасто встречаются.   
Герцог поцеловал еще холодные после улицы Элоизины руки – и насмешливо повернулся к Густаву:  
\- Я слышал, братец, что можно тебя поздравить? Крепость пала после трехмесячной осады?  
Элоиза сразу поняла, о чем он говорит – о балерине Крысиной – и сморщила тонкий носик.  
\- Igelschnäuzchen, закрой руками уши, - продолжал невоспитанный герцог, - Густель наверняка захочет похвастаться.  
\- Вот идите к себе и хвастайтесь, - предложила Элоиза, - у меня разрешается хвастаться только приличным, а приличного вы не знаете.  
\- Пойдем, - герцог подхватил брата под руку и увлек за собою, и в дверях обернулся к жене с насмешливым, - Вы ханжа, принцесса. Нет в вас куртуазной легкости.  
\- Helas, - легко отозвалась Элоиза на чистейшем французском. Герцог фыркнул и пропал за дверью. Элоиза разложила на столе портреты трех рыболовов, и картину в целом, и наброски значительных мелочей – завтра она перепишет все красками, и можно подумать, как все это будет выглядеть на ткани. Гензель, Густель… Элоиза в который раз пожалела, что в свое время – ей достался не тот брат. Но могла ли она выбирать? Господин фон Бюрен появился и просто забрал ее себе. Весь мир был против их брака, разве что герцогиня Анна, благоволившая к молодой своей фрейлине Трейден – была за. Впрочем, и к Эрнсту Иоганну она благоволила, и очень даже. Была милостива к ним обоим. Так они до сих пор и живут втроем, и не расстаются, и никто не разберет, где у них заканчивается служба и начинается семья. И вряд ли кому-то под силу разорвать этот союз – разве что смерть «однажды разлучит нас». А Густель – пусть остается как есть, точеным профилем на фоне холодного зимнего неба. Как орел на скале – далекий, прекрасный и недосягаемый.

Сашхен Плаксин давно миновал центр города и неуклонно приближался к его окраине, и любой другой одинокий прохожий в этом районе Петербурга имел бы все шансы быть ограбленным. Только вот ни один из ночных ухарей в здравом уме не решился бы подступиться к Плаксиным – все знали, что они за фрукты, а нескольких сомневающихся божедомы давно растащили из подворотен со сломанными шеями. Недаром один рыцарь-меченосец стоил в старые времена целой крестьянской армии – куда уж было тягаться с подобным монстром питомцам петербургского чрева. Плаксин летел в ночи на своих тонких высоких ногах, среди сугробов, санных следов и темнеющих в ночи лошадиных яблок – и через последние всегда переступал. У деревянного особнячка с романскими башенками Плаксин замедлил свой бег. Из сугроба возле дверей живописно торчали уже чьи-то ноги. Сашхен стукнул условным стуком – из дверей показалась лысая голова с пиратским кольцом в ухе – матросская мода диктовала морским щеголям свои правила.  
\- Привет, Матюш, - поздоровался Плаксин, и любезно указал на непорядок в сугробе, - у тебя жмур у входа, приберись, пока караул вас не спалил.  
Лысый Матюша с матерком направился к сугробу – прибираться, а Сашхен скользнул в дом. В доме сем помещался прославленный притон вдовы Хрюкиной, стяжавший дурную славу еще со времен царя Петра. С тех пор, как Петр запретил азартные игры – звезда дома Хрюкиной не закатывалась ни на миг. И два прежних полицмейстера, и нынешний – были в доме вдовы дражайшими гостями. Опаснейшие из шулеров собирали здесь свои «курицы» - преступные союзы, объединяющиеся для окучивания любознательной золотой молодежи. Плаксин помнил случаи, когда игроки покидали гостеприимный дом без штанов, прикрываясь ветошью. Были ставки и занимательного свойства – один купчина проиграл молодую жену в гарем заезжему помещику-арапу, отставному петровскому адъютанту.  
\- Какими судьбами, Сашхен! – навстречу Плаксину выплыла Дашута, дочь и наследница отошедшей уже от дел пожилой Хрюкиной, - Не чаяла увидеть. Говорили, что бросил ты играть, весь в делах, аки пчела.  
\- Как шмель, у которого в жопе соломина горит, - поправил Плаксин и поцеловал Дашуту в набеленную, залепленную мушками щеку, - Здравствуй, красавица. Кто заставил тебя плакать? – прочитал Сашхен мушки на Дашутином лице – «еженощно слезы проливаю по вас».  
\- Да не знаю я, что они значат, окаянные, - смутилась Дашута, - леплю, как рука пойдет. Главное, чтоб красиво.  
\- Тогда вот так, - Сашхен осторожным и нежным движением переклеил мушку на раскрашенной Дашутиной скуле – чуть ближе к уху, - «никто не тронет меня безнаказанно». Федот уж явился?  
\- Уж продулся, мажору одному, мелкая пакость, - усмехнулась Дашута, - горе свое заливает. Пойдем, провожу тебя.  
Лихой карла Федот сидел в отдельном кабинете – углу, отгороженном шторами – на коленях высоченной и толстой непотребной девки. Сашхен сунулся за шторку и девку шуганул – пока не поздно. Карла уставился на него возмущенно – был он в маске, неизвестно, что подобным образом надеялся скрыть.  
\- Только что добрая дева собралась пожалеть меня, несчастного – и ты, стручок немецкий, гонишь ее прочь! – разразился Федот прочувствованной речью.  
\- Я тебя пожалею, - пообещал Сашхен и тут же уточнил, - но не так, как она.  
Сашхен уселся на койку, где прежде сидела изгнанная девица, и бесцеремонно усадил легкого Федота на свое колено:  
\- Много долгов у тебя, греховодник?  
Федот прошептал ему на ухо сумму, и глаза Плаксина округлились.  
\- Небось, маму родную продашь, чтоб рассчитаться? – спросил он.  
\- Продам, - смиренно сознался карла, - патрона продал – и маму продам. Пей мою кровь, Сашхен.  
\- Ты мне нужен разве что как Вергилий, - отвечал Плаксин, но собеседник его не понял, - В доме хозяина твоего живет один франт, калмык Базиль – вот его-то мне и надо. Сосватай мне с ним приватную беседу – здесь или в манеже. И считай, что не должен ты никому ничего.  
\- Базилька с нами не говорит, - вздохнул Федот, - Базилька с нами, дворовыми, в одном поле и срать не сядет. Он хозяйская игрушка, а с нами – два слова через губу. Не дастся он – или хозяину сразу же заложит. И не проси, Сашхен.  
\- Значит, живи в долгах и во грехе, - Сашхен ссадил Федота со своего колена. В глазах у карлы вспыхнул лукавый огонек:  
\- А ты не первый сегодня, Сашхен, кто у меня про Базильку интересуется, - проговорил он елейно. Сашхен показал ему два пальца – что означало два червонца. Федот отогнул было ему еще один палец, но Сашхен тут же согнул палец обратно, наполовину, то есть еще полчервонца.  
\- Пойдет, - согласился Федот и на кривых ножках подбежал к шторе, отделявшей импровизированный кабинет от общего зала, - Поди сюда, до шторки. Я тебе его покажу.  
Сашхен бесшумно приблизился, отодвинул пахнущую клопами ткань:  
\- Ну – и?  
\- Вот он, разоритель мой, мажор проклятый. Бедного сироту по миру пустил, - карла указал на хрупкого черного господинчика, игравшего за столом с тремя матросами. На фоне смуглых и мощных матросов бледный господинчик смотрелся словно паучок, но вовсе не чувствовал неудобства. Он сидел в профиль к Сашхену, и тот разглядел – пасторский наряд, черную маску, из-под которой видны были кончик носа и узкие злые губы, и черные волосы с отчетливыми, словно прочерченными нарочно, седыми прядями – перехваченные бархатным бантом.  
\- Что, узнал зазнобу? – спросил ехидно Федот.  
\- Впервые вижу, - не понял его Сашхен.  
\- А ты на руки его погляди. На левую – особенно.  
Черный господин сидел к Сашхену как раз левым боком. Плаксин сощурился и пригляделся к его руке, держащей веер карт. На тонком белом пальце – безымянном, словно господин был обручен или женат – переливался перстень с массивным камнем, в свете огней притона – кроваво-красным, но при повороте руки отсвечивающим то розовым, то сиренью.  
\- Это же… - начал было Плаксин, но вовремя замолчал.  
\- А то, - ухмыльнулся Федот, - у нас он зовется господин Тофана. Хочешь – подойди, спроси, для чего ему Базилька. Здесь он негордый, видишь, сидит с матросами, как будто они ему лучшие друзья.  
Господин Тофана, как по заказу, вдруг рассмеялся матросской остроте – сверкнули белые хищные зубки, с клыками, почти как у кошки.  
\- Милота… - расцвел Сашхен и вложил обещанные монеты в алчную лапку карлы, - Но всему свое время. Не сейчас, Федот – наша с ним любовь впереди.


	5. Габриэль, ангел благовещения и равновесия

Вечером другого дня, стоя за спинкой кресла государыни, за левым ее плечом, как черт у грешника (Анна давно не танцевала на балах из-за болезни), герцог Курляндский и Земгальский смотрел не без скуки, как начинается бал – выкатываются разнокалиберные карлики, глупо скачут, потом на середину зала выплывает гофмаршал с пышным бантом на плече и золотым жезлом, раскланивается со всей своей гуттаперчевой грацией – и понеслось…   
Лисавет была на ассамблее уж так хороша, что у царственной тетушки почернело лицо, а герцог подумал: «Она будет моею… Такая прекрасная и такая отважная…Этот альянс столь многое обещает – брак регента и особы императорской крови…Вот и она, долгожданная и столь необходимая легитимность…Еще четыре телеги дров – и поеду просить ее руки…Как только мне быть с Элоизой?»   
Первая красавица двора, обер-гофмейстрина ее величества Натали Лопухина танцевала со своим амантом гофмаршалом Левольдом, не сводя ярких синих глаз с вечно ускользающего своего счастья, и в чем-то упрекала его, как ей казалось, незаметно. И после бала, когда сладко пела итальянская дива, герцог видел из своих кресел, как Наталья шипит что-то гофмаршалу на ухо, а тот смеется, игриво отмахиваясь от нее. Герцогу вспомнилось словечко «подельщица», бывшее в ходу в Восточно-Прусской тюрьме – Наталья являлась для гофмаршала вот именно этим самым. Идеальная соучастница, красивая, глупая и бесконечно преданная. Такая может и очаровать австрийского посла, и яду кому-нибудь незаметно подсыпать. И на эшафот за любимым взойдет, если понадобится.   
Там же, в тюрьме, гуляла и поговорка: «Хорошая жена – та, что поможет спрятать труп». А ведь и Элоиза его именно такая – как в писании сказано, «С тобой я готов и в тюрьму и на смерть идти», и никакие ее прогулки с Густавом ничего с этим не поделают. Элоиза, столько лет помогавшая герцогу держать на плаву чудовищный тройственный союз, и ни разу ни в чем не упрекнувшая, благородная Элоиза, мать его детей, когда-то она всем вопреки вознесла его до себя из тюремных лохмотьев…Сможет ли он списать ее со счетов – ради короны, ради Лисавет? Плохо приходится человеку, когда он слаб, и сомнения гложут его изнутри, словно борющиеся голодные драконы…  
И герцог позавидовал беззаботности и легкости Левольда, его способности парить над горестями и смертями, как золотой мотылек, лавировать среди женщин и перипетий своей придворной службы. Ange putain … Габриэль…Мягкая кошачья лапка, что нежно играет с добычей, и внезапно выпущенными когтями вдруг рассекает игрушке горло…  
И герцог понял, наконец, как будет говорить он завтра со своим – некогда своим – кабинет-министром.

Сашхен Плаксин из своего угла, заботливо задрапированного портьерами, наблюдал за августейшей четою – дюком Курляндским и ее императорским величеством. Слова шпиона, столь безвременно почившего позавчера в манеже, все не шли у него из головы. У цесаревны лучший в городе хирург, и если уж этот хирург приговорил кого к смерти – такой человек непременно помрет. Значит, и ее величеству недолго осталось. Вон она какая желтая и опухшая – не сравнить с парадным портретом, писанным год назад. От живого сравнения висящего на стене портрета и мертвенно-отечной настоящей императрицы Сашхену сделалось не по себе. Сердце заболело у него за любезного патрона, дюка Курляндского – в случае кончины покровительницы бедняге нужно будет срочно распорядиться своей драгоценной задницей, или уносить ее, или заново пристраивать. А у госпожи Лисавет губа-то не дура – выходит, она тогда дело ему предлагала. На сцене взвыли протяжно толстая итальянка и пискля кастрат – значит, вот-вот побегут из-за кулис и балерины. Сашхен, озаренный внезапной идеей, узким угрем выскользнул из-за портьеры и бочком пробрался за сцену – скромный, неприметный и оттого словно и невидимый.  
Госпожа Крысина наносила последние решающие удары пуховкой по низкому декольте – пудра над нею уже стояла столбом.  
\- Богиня! – прошептал Плаксин, выглядывая из-за зеркала, как амур на куртуазном полотне, - Скажите – мы счастливы?  
\- Да, да, да, - улыбнулась танцовщица влажной малиновой улыбкой, - Чего только это стоило… Но мне вот-вот на сцену, ты не вовремя, милый друг.  
\- Мне только взглянуть, одним глазком, чтоб сердце успокоилось, - Сашхен поймал ее руки с пуховкой, бережно обдул от пудры и посмотрел – на правой руке переливалось странное двойное кольцо. Это кольцо, из бриллиантового гарнитура герцогини фон Бирон, формой своей напоминало таинственный знак бесконечности и надевалось одновременно на два пальца. Значит, все было правдой – герцогиня подарила свой талисман генералу Густаву, а тот расплатился кольцом с благосклонной танцовщицей.  
\- Когда будете на сцене вот это показывать, - Сашхен комично изобразил руками балетный жест нежного томления, - ручку к герцогу поверните, чтоб он разглядел. Пусть у него под париком рога зачешутся.  
\- Герцог близорук, - вздохнула Крысина, словно сожалея, что высокая особа не в силах оценить ее красоту.  
\- Он охотник, - напомнил Сашхен, - что ему нужно – он отлично видит.  
\- Альпин, Крысин, Морозофф, Печкин! – выкликнул от сцены танцмейстер, приглашая балерин на выход. Богиня Крысина подхватилась и полетела. Сашхен неспешно пошел прочь – мимо надушенных карликов и гимнастов, бинтующих ноги перед выходом. За сценой было весело, куда веселее, чем перед нею – кто-то держал накренившуюся опасно декорацию, кто-то примерял тюрбан с плюмажем, а только что пустивший на сцене петуха кастрат вытирал кровь из носа – после пощечины, щедро отвешенной гофмаршалом.  
\- Он зверь! Сатрап! На-ву-хо-до-но-сор! – пискляво жаловался на своего тирана кастрат.  
«Вот его светлость посмотрит на колечко – и без прежних угрызений поразмыслит о судьбе своей грудастой художницы, - подумал Сашхен, - Я оказал ему услугу – облегчил выбор. Еще бы он мог так легко распоряжаться людскими жизнями, как приятель его Левольд, но увы – он слишком мягок…» Щелчок пальцев возле самого уха пробудил его от размышлений. О, эта поговорка – о появлении дураков из-за наших мыслей о них, или о появлении кошек!  
\- Плаксин, который Сашхен? – на всякий случай уточнил обер-гофмаршал. Он явился перед Плаксиным, золотой, как царь Мидас, только без ослиных ушей (или они все-таки были – под париком?), и смотрел на него пронзительно своими подведенными темными глазами, чуть склонив голову.  
\- Сашхен, ваша сиятельная милость, - подтвердил Плаксин и подумал: «На ловца и зверь бежит».  
\- Иди со мною, - гофмаршал цепкими коготками взял его за рукав, за самую уязвимую кружевную часть, и повлек за собой, - И молчи, если хочешь жить.  
Они отошли от сцены по длинному боковому коридору, и Левольд своим ключом открыл невзрачную дверцу, и втолкнул в нее Плаксина. Сашхен знал об этой комнатке, но ни разу еще не был внутри. Он вертел головой, озираясь – в крошечном помещении столпились манекены с одеждой, стояли высокое зеркало, комодик с ящичками и протертая козетка. Это был гофмаршальский кабинет – вроде того, что был в манеже у самого Плаксина – здесь Левольд переодевался и оставался на ночь, если дворцовые праздники поздно заканчивались.  
Обер-гофмаршал прислонился спиной к запертой двери, откинул голову, отчего-то вздохнул и проговорил спокойно и отчетливо, как говорил он всегда – тихо, но слышно было каждое слово:  
\- Ах, Сашхен, Сашхен, мы с тобою как две прямые в геометрии Евклида. Идем рядом и все никак не пересечемся.  
\- Вчера не решился вас потревожить, - отвечал Плаксин, стараясь говорить так же четко и выразительно – но черта с два получилось, - Вчера у Хрюкиной вам карта шла. Я и не полез, чтоб не сглазить.  
\- А я о чем, - ничуть не смутился гофмаршал, - мы с тобою любим – одно, еще со времен твоего визита ко двору муттер Екатерины, мир ее праху.   
Сашхен вспомнил их первое знакомство – он, тогда еще паж герцогини Анны Курляндской, прибыл к Левольду просить помощи для своего патрона, Эрика фон Бюрена. Денег на выкуп из тюрьмы. И Левольд быстро, без капризов, дал ему эти деньги. Ведь мы с тобою любим – одно.  
\- На что ты смотришь? – Левольд поймал завистливый взгляд, которым Сашхен обвел его наряды на манекенах, - Да, ты сейчас в моей гардеробной. В общей гардеробной у меня постоянно пропадают шляпы.  
\- Что вам нужно, ваше сиятельство? – прямо спросил Плаксин, - Если за Кунерта желаете ругать, так грешен, каюсь – не устоял, соблазнил. Агентура нужна, а умных мало.  
\- Кунерт – фу, - отмахнулся гофмаршал узкой белой ручкой, - я хочу от тебя другого. Сейчас мне пора – служба требует моего присутствия, иначе эти швали опять опозорятся. Ты приходи ко мне сегодня, в два пополуночи, и мы пошепчемся. Знаешь же, где я живу?  
\- Как не знать, - Плаксин знал про всех – кто где живет.  
\- Не придешь – тебе же хуже, - гофмаршал лукаво прищурился, очень по-доброму.  
\- Я приду, господин Тофана, - не удержался Плаксин. Как он порицал себя за стремление к хулиганству! Но гофмаршал лишь хохотнул:  
\- Брысь! До скорой встречи! – и Плаксин пулей вылетел из окутанной золотой пыльцой гардеробной.

Сашхен отыскал за портьерами брата Волли – герцогский телохранитель не сводил глаз со своего светлейшего подопечного.  
\- Волли, ты мне нужен, - позвал Сашхен, - пойдем, выйдем.  
\- Я занят, - отказался было Волли, - Видишь, наблюдаю.  
\- Поставь кого-то на свое место и пойдем. Если в дюка захотят плюнуть со сцены ядом, ты все равно ничего не успеешь.  
\- Ты что-то узнал? – перепугался Волли.  
\- Я шучу, - успокоил его Сашхен, - Идем же.  
Волли пошел за ним с недовольным лицом, но на свое место никого не поставил – герцогские охранники и так сидели почти за каждой портьерой. Братья вышли на черную лестницу – мимо воодушевленно сновала дворня, увлеченная ночными своими заботами, на одной из ступенек ревел позабытый трехлетний младенец.  
\- Представление будет длиться еще час, - напомнил Волли, отпирая каморку под лестницей – совсем как гофмаршал недавно открывал свою гардеробную, только в каморке Волли стояли швабры и ведра дворцовых уборщиков, - Изволь уложиться в этот час.  
\- Изволю, брат мой, - Сашхен возжег скрюченную оплывшую свечку и прикрыл за собой дверь, - Только что обер-гофмаршал пригласил меня в свой дом для беседы.  
\- Стоило дергать меня ради этого! – удивленно отозвался Волли, - Иди.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что он будет предлагать? Перекупить нас.  
\- Тебя, - поправил Волли, - Иди, - повторил он еще раз, - гофмаршал – твой коллега, такой же шпион, только служит канцлеру Остерману и приставлен персонально к герцогу. Так что иди – тебе это полезно.  
\- Я знаю, кто он, - отвечал Сашхен, - но я не знаю, для чего он взялся меня перекупать.  
\- А тебе не все равно? Может, хочет с твоей помощью подкопаться под егермейстера, о его аресте уже многие мечтают, - предположил Волли, - в любом случае, Левольд не враг герцогу. Ты же должен помнить, кто он, - Волли улыбнулся, и в слабом сиянии свечи его улыбка отчего-то смотрелась жутко, - Он же Габриэль.  
\- Кто? – переспросил недоуменно Сашхен.  
\- Габриэль, ангел благовещения. Ты что, забыл эту историю с благими вестями?  
\- Я никогда ее толком и не знал, - пробормотал Сашхен.  
История с благими вестями, как поименовал ее Волли, случилась десять лет назад. В это время Сашхен Плаксин, тогда еще фон Плаццен, отбывал трехлетний срок за убийство в Восточно-Прусской тюрьме, и вышел на свободу лишь через год, когда история прошла свой зенит и благополучно закатилась. Поэтому историю благовещения Сашхен знал только в общих чертах.  
Московские бояре, две золотые дворянские семьи, выбирали, кого пригласить на царство после внезапной смерти юного государя Петра Второго. Выбор пал на тогдашнюю герцогиню Курляндскую, молодую вдову – главным образом, из-за ее ничтожества. Золотые семьи планировали составить документ, значительно ограничивающий самодержавные права новой императрицы, и в этом документе оговорить себе максимум вольностей. И все бы у них получилось, зашуганная нищая герцогиня на радостях подписала бы все, что им угодно, лишь бы выбраться на свет из своей медвежьей дыры. Только вышло все не совсем так, как они хотели. В Петербурге сидел тогда один из Левенвольдов (вот тут Сашхен и не помнил, какой, и неудивительно, все всегда их путали), он отправил гонца в Лифляндию, к другому Левенвольду (тоже черт разберет, к какому). И вот этот второй Левенвольд и был – Габриэль. Он прилетел к герцогине тайно, под покровом ночи, и рассказал ей о том, что вскоре призовут ее на престол, нужно только правильно себя вести, чтобы не угодить в расставленную ловушку. Он разложил для нее, как по нотам – что следует отвечать, как вести себя, чего ждать. Попросил вспыльчивую герцогиню не гневаться заранее и ничего не бояться. И в ту же ночь умчался обратно на свою мызу. Когда на следующий день прибыли московские посланники – герцогиня встретила их, следуя инструкциям своего ночного ангела, спокойная, благосклонная и смиренная. А в Москве перед коронацией – она со смехом разорвала ограничительный документ, и отправила в ссылку обе золотые семьи, в полном составе. Сашхен, увы, всей этой феерии не застал, прибыл в Москву чуть позже.  
\- Я всегда думал, что Габриэль – это старший, - Сашхен почесал свои кудри и задумался.  
\- Как тебя только держат в шпионах! – посетовал Волли, - Ты же приехал в Москву – как раз в разгаре было дело о ребенке, - Волли приоткрыл дверь и на всякий случай выглянул на лестницу – не слушает ли кто, - Как думаешь, откуда появился у них ребенок? Габриэль и принес его на своих крыльях.  
\- Оттого я и думал, что Габриэль – это был старший, - повторил Сашхен.  
\- Старший не мог, - закашлялся Волли, - Как тебе сказать – у него и дети-то никогда не получались… Да и потом по времени…Старший сидел в Петербурге, а младшему как раз Остерман велел уезжать, чтобы спастись от ареста. Долгорукие слишком уж жаждали его крови. Вот младший и прятался, как мышь, у себя на мызе – пережидал.  
\- Я-то думал, что с ребенком – братьев просто опять перепутали, - пробормотал Сашхен.  
Сашхен как раз приехал в Москву, тощий и злой после двухлетнего тюремного заключения. Третий, последний, год удалось скостить – фон Бюрен, давний покровитель семьи Плацценов, передал деньги, как только они у него появились, и выкупил Сашхена на последний этот год. В Москве как раз Тайная канцелярия вовсю раскручивала то самое дело – о ребенке. Якобы государыня Анна ждала ребенка от Рейнгольда Левенвольде, и этому ребенку заранее обещан был русский трон. Много народу повязали тогда – и придворных болтунов, и из дворни, и из мещан. Сашхен, грешным делом, думал, что братьев Левольдов народ, как всегда, перепутал, и ребенок ожидался от старшего брата, Карла Густава, официального аманта ее величества. Впрочем, и через год вроде бы никто не родился, и через два, а государыня так и осталась с животом, оттого, что просто была пузата. Сашхен тогда не вникал вообще, что там у них за ребенок, ему нужно было заново устраивать свою жизнь на воле.  
\- А ребенок – был? – спросил внезапно Сашхен.  
\- Был, - отвечал тихонько Волли, - прожил месяц и умер. У Рейнгольда мальчики долго не живут, только девчонки – это у него такое проклятие, за яды. Кто ядами занимается – не оставляет мужских потомков. Я пойду, Сашхен, мне пора – актеры скоро доиграют.  
\- Погоди, Волли, но какая разница – Габриэль он или нет? Он же не к Бюрену тогда приезжал, а к его хозяйке.  
\- Как тебя только держат в шпионах… - повторил укоризненно Волли, - Именно что к Бюрену. Я же был при этом, и все видел и слышал. «Все это я делаю только ради тебя, Эрик» - ты узнаешь неповторимый стиль, которым изъясняется наш гофмаршал? Они преспокойно делили женщин, ты же знаешь. И я не буду тревожить твой уголовный кодекс чести, прописанный тебе в Кенигсбергской тюрьме, но я видел, как они потом прощались – поверь, Габриэль этот прилетал не только к герцогине.  
Волли вывел Сашхена из каморки и бегом побежал вверх по лестнице – бдить. Сашхен стоял среди снующих по лестнице лакеев и баб с корзинами, смотрел невидящим взором на орущего трехлетнего карапуза, которого никто не желал забирать, и думал. Чтобы привести мысли в порядок, Сашхену обычно нужно было прекратить бежать и остановиться, и собраться. Габриэль, господин Тофана – слишком уж много имен для одного небольшого человека. Чего он может хотеть? Такой ли он друг герцогу, как утверждает Волли? Сашхен не верил в измышления Волли о галантных интересах между герцогом и гофмаршалом, ни на секунду. Он, Сашхен, попал в Восточно-Прусскую тюрьму сразу вслед за своим патроном – фон Бюрен вышел из тюрьмы, и через год фон Плаццен туда угодил. Сашхен застал его прежних сокамерников – все отзывались об Эрике фон Бюрене с уважением и симпатией, как о грамотном и правильном арестанте, многим он помогал писать прошения и апелляции, а вот никаких содомитских штучек за ним ни разу не было замечено. Так что Волли, старый греховодник, дал разгуляться воображению. Или выпил лишнего в ту знаменитую ночь благовещения…  
Волли тем временем вернулся за свою штору. По дороге встретился ему гофмаршал, стыдивший молодого князя Шаховского за чулки неуставного покроя и цвета – оба благородных господина посмотрели на Волли, как на пустое место. Волли встал за портьеру – за время его отсутствия ничего не случилось, никто в дюка ядом со сцены не плюнул. Профиль герцога Курляндского, четкий и хищный, как профиль цезаря на римской монете, хорошо был виден Волли с его места – герцог то склонялся с улыбкой к августейшей своей патронессе и что-то ласково ей шептал, то скользил настороженным взглядом – туда, где сидела Лисавет. Самому-то герцогу, наверное, казалось, что он смотрит на Лисавет – незаметно. Гофмаршал вернулся на свое место – возле гофмейстрины Лопухиной, своей давней метрессы, и следил за спектаклем – так орел смотрит с небес, кого бы закогтить. «Габриэль, - вспомнил Волли и про себя усмехнулся, - Мой Сашхен совсем не знает историю родного края. Старший Левенвольд и вовсе не мог иметь детей, может, из-за тех же ядов, а у младшего от его Лопухиной целый выводок девчонок. Вроде и парнишка есть, только он его не признает – боится, что мальчик тоже умрет, как все прежние его дети…» Nihil time, nihil dole – вот чей это был девиз? Самих Левенвольдов, или их соседей Розенов, или их родственников Врангелей? Волли уже не помнил. Сашхен, похоже, не поверил в историю про Габриэля – ничего, скоро увидит все сам, он недаром шпион. Волли вспомнил ту знаменитую ночь благовещения – сумасшедшая выдалась ночка, надо сказать.  
В ту ночь герцогиня Курляндская и госпожа фон Бюрен играли в карты в единственной комнате, пригодной для жилья. Остальные комнаты стояли разгромленные и пустые, сперва после нашествия русской армии, потом после произвола русского посланника – в замке не осталось ни мебели, ни ковров, ни стекол в окнах. Так они и зимовали все вместе в одной комнате с камином – и герцогиня, и Бюрены, и Бюреновские дети. Тогда, помнится, еще кормилица сидела в углу, кормила младшего мальчишку – и ведь про этого мальчишку тоже сплетничали, что он от Анны, а не от фрау фон Бюрен, сейчас-то молчат, мальчик вырос – вылитая Элоиза. Женщины играли в карты, дети спали, а конюх показывал во дворе Волли и Бюрену аистиное гнездо на крыше конюшни. Волли помнил, как примерещился ему призрачно белеющий аист – хотя какие аисты зимой – и помнил слова конюха о том, что аист на крыше – это всегда к чему-то хорошему. Вот тогда-то и явился – ангел Габриэль. Всадник на черном взмыленном коне ворвался во двор, и успел соскочить с коня, прежде чем конь его свалился замертво. И всадник сам свалился бы замертво, не подхвати его Бюрен. Бюрен сказал тогда только:  
\- Рене… - а Рене – это ведь Рейнгольд.  
\- Триста верст и третья лошадь, Эрик, - с какой-то судорожной гордостью отозвался маленький черный всадник из его объятий, - И ни с одной из них я не упал.  
\- Рене, сукин ты сын, - проговорил Бюрен и взял в ладони его узкое бледное лицо, и прошептал в самые его губы, - Как ты сюда попал?  
И тогда-то он и назвался:  
\- Эрик, я сегодня Габриэль, ангел благовещения, и для тебя, и для твоей муттер, - и потом этот Габриэль обнял Бюрена за шею и горячо зашептал ему что-то по-французски. Волли тогда еще не так хорошо знал этот язык, и слышал, но не понимал, и они с конюхом стояли рядом, ощущая себя чужими на этом празднике.   
Бюрен отвел гостя к герцогине – в доме Волли увидел, какой этот Габриэль грязный и пыльный, даже лицо его было в разводах от пыли, но глаза тем не менее были кокетливо подведены – синим. Из комнаты изгнали и фрау фон Бюрен, и детей, и кормилицу, остались только Габриэль и герцогиня Анна. Бюрен и Волли ждали перед запертой дверью, и Бюрен время от времени прижимался к двери ухом. Волли в такие моменты делалось его жаль – из-за двери слышались сперва взволнованные голоса, затем темпераментная французская ругань – на два голоса, потом – очень низкий грудной женский смех, и наконец – шорохи, и стоны, и вскрики, в общем, все, чем сопровождаются обычно любовные победы. Волли думал, что Бюрен убьет бессовестного гостя, но тот лишь кусал губы и старался делать спокойное лицо. Не прошло и часа, как Габриэль явился на пороге комнаты, как ни в чем не бывало – разве что чуть более румяный и растрепанный, чем был он по прибытии.  
\- Не входите пока, - сказал он весело и прикрыл за собою дверь, - Эрик, спасибо за карт-бланш. Будем верить, что все получится. И мне нужна от тебя новая лошадь, Эрик – по моим расчетам, послы будут у вас уже к утру.  
И Бюрен его не убил. И даже отдал ему свою лучшую лошадь. Тогда Волли еще не понял – что у них за Габриэль, и какие принес он благие вести, узнал только на следующий день. Прежде, чем забраться в седло, ангел Габриэль сказал Бюрену тихо и горько эту свою латинскую фразу:  
\- Nihil time, nihil dole, ничего не бойся и ни о чем не жалей.  
И Бюрен в ответ поцеловал его – так, как целуют только любимых. Но Сашхен со своими уголовными идеалами вряд ли в такое поверит.  
Габриэль на лучшем бюренском коне уехал, а на рассвете явился и второй Габриэль, молодой русский офицер, с предупреждением от господина Ягужинского. Этого второго Габриэля злюка герцогиня без зазрения совести через два часа сдала русским послам – как залог своей будущей лояльности. Герцогиня Анна оказалась более сложной конструкцией, нежели предполагали две золотые русские семьи, и уж точно – никогда не была марионеткой. Она всех и переиграла по итогу в той игре, всех, кроме ангела Габриэля, которому хотелось от игры – чего-то совершенно иного.

Ровно в два пополуночи Сашхен взошел по парадной лестнице нарядного и изысканного дома Левенвольде. Маленький дворец спроектирован был в свое время знаменитым Растрелли, и тонкий вкус гениального творца отблеском отражался во всем – даже в изгибе лестничных перил. Высокий и дородный дворецкий, с лицом значительнее, чем у большинства кабинет-министров, молча проводил Сашхена по озаренном анфиладам и заботливо приоткрыл перед ним дверь. Сашхен шагнул – и оказался в темной комнате. Горела одинокая свеча, и вокруг стола сидели четверо, две дамы и два кавалера. Руки всех четверых лежали на бешено вертящемся блюдце, и одна из женщин произносила нараспев по-французски:  
\- Дух Публия Нигидия Фибула, ответь…  
Сашхен узнал всех четверых – хозяина дома гофмаршала Левольда, австрийского посла Ботта д’Адорно, княгиню Натали Лопухину и вдову Ягужинскую, кажется, звали ее Варварою. Спириты… Позорище… И это – взрослые люди, интриганы, политики…Гофмаршал разглядел вошедшего, убрал руки от блюдца, и посудина со стуком шлепнулась на стол.  
\- Господа, я вынужден вас оставить, - проговорил он и поспешно вышел из комнаты, увлекая за собою и Сашхена.  
Плаксин много раз предостерегал себя от хулиганских высказываний, но тут не утерпел, выступил:  
\- Ваше сиятельство, дух Публия вам не явится, он только по-латыни понимает, а по-французски – ни-ни.  
\- Дуры, - равнодушно пожал плечами гофмаршал, - И спиритизм – фу, а что поделаешь – служба.  
Австрийский посол выплачивал хорошие суммы господам Левольду и Остерману за поддержание проавстрийской политики, и в благодарность, видимо, требовал вот так себя развлекать.  
Гофмаршал вошел в кабинет – верхняя люстра была погашена, но на стенах в шандалах горели свечи. «Расточительно живет, - подумал Сашхен, - ночь, а у него весь дом сияет». Левольд уселся в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу и кивнул Сашхену на другое кресло:  
\- Садись, - и насмешливо добавил, - коллега.  
Сашхену не по себе сделалось от этого «коллеги». Всегда надменный и церемонный, Левольд обычно относился к таким, как Плаксин – с ледяным невидящим презрением. Но Сашхен тут же припомнил, что, когда он просил у Левольда денег для фон Бюрена, тот вот так же мгновенно переходил от холодной церемонности – к горячей заинтересованности, правда, был тогда тот Левольд на пятнадцать лет моложе.  
\- Благодарю, ваше сиятельство, - Сашхен присел на краешек кресла и выжидательно уставился на гофмаршала.  
\- Спириты, явились в ночи на мою голову, - вздохнул Левольд и тоже уставился на Сашхена, подперев голову рукой – Сашхен отвел глаза, - Приступим, что ли. Ты ведь знаешь, кто я?  
Сашхен прикусил язык и лишь кивнул.  
\- Меня называют марионеткой вице-канцлера, но это не совсем верно. Мы с вице-канцлером anges d'équilibre, и мы не позволяем твоему патрону вырастить очередного монстра, который разнесет к чертям политическое устройство. Чаши весов должны располагаться ровно. Ты, наверное, знаешь, я не враг твоему патрону. Впрочем, ты же приезжал ко мне тогда с письмом от Эрика, - гофмаршал выдохнул и продолжил, - Я хотел бы получать копию твоего доклада, которую ты подаешь патрону по утрам. Я буду платить тебе за свое любопытство – вдвое от того, что ты получаешь сейчас от Эрика. Я знаю, Эрик жадный, и ты с ним по любви, а не из-за денег…  
Сашхен сморщился, и Левольд продолжил насмешливо:  
\- Не строй такую рожицу, Сашхен. Прежде, чем ты мне ответишь, я скажу тебе еще кое-что – я знаю, что ты искал выходов на Базиля, дворецкого нашего скандального кабинет-министра. И я – тебя утешу. Завтра ты встретишься со своей зазнобой, - слово «зазноба» Левольд произнес по-русски, с диким произношением, - и вы сможете посекретничать. Только тогда и ты меня утешь.  
\- По рукам, ваше сиятельство, - согласился Плаксин, справедливо рассудив, что в докладе для гофмаршала он сможет написать что захочет – и пусть тот проверяет, - Как же вы поймали Базильку?  
\- Это не я, это мой Кейтель, - гофмаршал качнул точеной ножкой, - мой дворецкий с ним в одном клубе, и год выдумывал про меня гадости, чтобы очаровать привереду Базиля. Но Кейтель слишком прост, он не умеет торговаться, а я, сам понимаешь – не могу. Придется взяться тебе, Сашхен.  
\- Рад стараться, - честно ответил Плаксин.  
\- Что ж, тогда ты должен познакомиться с моим Кейтелем. Хотя ты же его видел, - Левольд щелкнул в воздухе пальцами и проговорил не громче, чем обычно, - Кейтель, войди.  
Вошел давешний толстяк-дворецкий с важным лицом, и Левольд обратился к нему:  
\- Этот господин пойдет на встречу с тобою, - он кивнул на Сашхена, - и ты оставишь его с Базилем наедине.  
\- Так нельзя, - в смятении ответствовал Кейтель, - правила клуба запрещают разглашать посторонним…  
\- Ты ничего и не разгласишь, просто сведешь между собою двоих, желающих уединения, - двусмысленно усмехнулся Левольд, - Где будет ваша встреча?  
\- В музее редкостей, - смущенно сознался Кейтель, - в прошлом месяце в нем клуб лекарей собирался, а сейчас вот наш клуб решил сей музеум ангажировать.  
\- Кунсткамеру? – рассмеялся Левольд отчего-то нервно, - Божественный выбор! Итак, когда ваше собрание окончится – задержи Базиля, а Сашхен явится к нему через заднюю дверь – нет, Кейтель, это не намек, там и в самом деле есть задняя дверь, я просто знаю, - и гофмаршал закрыл лицо рукой. Сашхен и Кейтель переглянулись.  
\- Я не из лагеря Базиля, у меня к нему дело. По существу, - на всякий случай пояснил и Плаксин, чтобы о нем не подумали дурного.  
\- Я оставлю вас, не то мои спириты меня съедят, - Левольд вдруг поднялся с кресла, - Договоритесь между собою без меня. Ты, Сашхен, завтра приносишь мне доклад – и получаешь деньги. Я встаю чуть попозже герцога – в три, таково мое утро, и утром я тебя жду. Вonne chasse!  
И Левольд стремительно умчался к своим спиритам. Кейтель с любопытством смотрел на сидящего в кресле Сашхена.  
\- Вonne chasse, доброй охоты – это старая, еще со времен петровского двора, придворная присказка, - пояснил Сашхен.  
\- Да я знаю, мы еще застали, - неожиданно тепло ответил ему Кейтель, - его сиятельство, - Кейтель кивнул вслед ушедшему Левольду, - еще принцессу Софию-Шарлотту застал, мир ее праху.  
\- Никогда не знал, что у дворецких есть свой закрытый клуб, - признался Сашхен.  
\- Есть, и у дворецких, и у лекарей, - с достоинством отвечал Кейтель, - давайте же с вами условимся – вам ведь, наверное, хочется спать. Его сиятельство человек ночной, а у вас, наверное, режим – вон у вас какое личико румяное и свежее…  
Сашхен несколько смутился от такого комплимента, и все пытался вспомнить, где же в Кунсткамере задняя дверь – в которую можно войти незаметно.


	6. День несбывшихся надежд, разочарований и неисполненных обещаний

Наутро другого дня Волынский примчался к патрону, ожидая чего угодно. Герцог был приветлив и печален. Обыкновенно надменный и напыщенный, он умел становиться очаровательным, милым и даже иногда беспомощным – если требовали того обстоятельства. Именно в такой ипостаси и застал его кабинет-министр – герцог заговорил с ним тихо, вкрадчиво, улыбаясь растерянной, немного жалкой улыбкой.  
\- Друг мой Артемий, я прочел твой доклад, - произнес герцог.  
\- И каково же мнение вашей светлости?  
\- Это именно то, чего я от тебя так ждал, - отчего-то грустно признался герцог, - Я призвал тебя когда-то, чтобы уничтожить канцлера Остермана, и вот наконец-то ты пронзаешь его огненным мечом. Стоит ли мне желать большего?   
\- Слова вашей светлости следует понимать как одобрение моих скромных усилий? - Волынский сверкнул на герцога огненными очами, и тот отвел взгляд.  
\- Друг мой Артемий, я вырастил хищника, которого не в силах более удерживать в своих руках, - смиренно отвечал герцог, - Тебе не нужно уже мое покровительство, и я не могу этого не видеть. Нет, не возражай! Постепенно ты вытеснил меня отовсюду, со всех высот, и мне остается довольствоваться лишь тем местом, которым все меня так попрекают. Что ж, с чего начал, тем и закончил.  
\- Господь с вами, герцог! – пробовал возразить Волынский, тем не менее, польщенный. Все знали, что патрон его был существом довольно бесхитростным, и если уж начинал прибедняться – значит, ждал всего лишь опровержения своих слов и заверений в вечной преданности.  
\- Ваша светлость забыли, что я жизнью вам обязан, - с чувством произнес министр, - Вы меня сейчас обвинили – в предательстве. Вы спасли мою жизнь и вернули мое доброе имя – разве посмел бы я навредить вам, после всех благодеяний, что видел от вас? Ваши высоты при вас, мои – при мне, и я предан вам бесконечно, и бесконечно же благодарен. Позвольте прочесть государыне мою записку, и давний недруг ваш будет немедленно повержен.  
\- Я не могу более позволить тебе или запретить, - герцог отвел от лица черно-белую прядь – цвета «перец и соль», - Отныне ты сам себе хозяин. Только вот ведь что – все, что в твоей записке сказано об Остермане, годится также и для меня. Ты ведь не называешь имен…  
\- Для этого нужно иметь богатейшее воображение, - возразил Волынский.  
\- Поверь мне, воображения у людей предостаточно, - отвечал герцог, и в зеркальных глазах его, чуть приподнятых к вискам, стояла смертная печаль, - Записка твоя хороша, и жаль будет, если пропадет. Но, прежде чем прочесть ее, подумай и обо мне. Что станется с бывшим твоим патроном, если затея твоя будет иметь успех?  
\- Ничего, поверьте мне, ваша светлость.  
Герцог, словно теряя равновесие, вцепился в спинку стула. Руки его дрожали. Волынский подошел, накрыл его руки своими и произнес успокаивающе:  
\- Погодите хоронить себя, ваша светлость. Я никогда не сделал бы ничего, что могло бы грозить вам. Я ваш слуга, ваш друг, и никогда не подверг бы вас опасности…  
Секунду смотрели они друг другу в глаза – прекрасный победительный министр, воистину ангел с огненным мечом, и герцог, никогда и ни в чем не уверенный. Герцог больше не отдергивал рук, и прекрасный его министр вдруг в стремительном порыве сжал его пальцы так, что звякнули перстни, и весь подался навстречу. Герцог отступил и произнес совсем тихо:  
\- Если ты любишь меня… нет, Артемий, ты делай так, как подскажет тебе сердце, больше я тебе не хозяин, ступай, - герцог обнял своего протеже и затем театрально отвернулся, - Прощай, Артемий.  
«Жалкий тип, параноик, фигляр, трусишка, - думал Волынский, надевая в прихожей бобровую шубу, - А ведь он сейчас отказался от меня! Вроде герцог и выше меня по своему положению, а смотрит – снизу вверх, как лакей. Я-то думал, что еду верхом на тигре, а это вовсе и не тигр, это драный кот…То ли дело покойник де Монэ – огонь был человек. Боевой офицер, фронтовой переговорщик, рисковал, ничего не боялся, каналья, не то, что эта размазня».

В первый раз копию шпионского экстракта Сашхен Плаксин решил сделать для Левольда в точности такую, как подавал он утром герцогу. Вдруг у этого проныры есть верный способ, чтобы его проверить. В маленький дворец гофмаршала Сашхен на этот раз пробрался через дверь для слуг, но дотошный Кейтель тут же изловил его в прихожей, заставил обстучать сапоги от снега и препроводил в хозяйскую спальню.  
Левольд и в самом деле только что встал – он сидел перед зеркалом в атласном шлафроке, с растрепанными черными волосами, в которых красиво выделялись несколько серебряных прядей, и самозабвенно зевал. Перед ним на столике стояли стакан с водой и щетка для чистки зубов – у всех людей день в разгаре, а у придворного пустоцвета гигиенические утренние процедуры.  
\- Господин Плаксин к вашему сиятельству, - отрекомендовал Кейтель и вышел. Господин Плаксин переминался с ноги на ногу на персидском ковре, и сапоги его, несмотря на недавнее обстукивание, оставляли вокруг себя неприглядную лужу.  
\- Давай, - гофмаршал, не глядя, протянул к Плаксину узкую руку – он рассматривал в зеркале, что такое вскочило за ночь у него на лице, - а я потом почитаю.  
«А надо тебе?» – злобно подумал Плаксин и протянул ему свернутый экстракт. Левольд взял листок, развернул и пробежал глазами наискосок:  
\- Занимательно…Значит, Крысина дала-таки Густаву… Бедняга Элоиза… - гофмаршал опять свернул листок, бросил на стол и принялся копаться в ящичке, - С утра всегда беда с наличными деньгами, ночью карты, а банкир приходит только к пяти, - проговорил он сердито, - но для тебя-то я найду…Тебе повезло, Сашхен, тебе достался наниматель, который сам делает за тебя твою работу. Вот, твои деньги и записка – привет от господина Остермана. Это к твоему сегодняшнему вечернему свиданию, шпаргалка.  
Левольд бросил Плаксину в руки сперва несколько монет в шелковом кисете, потом свернул самолетиком какой-то листок и тоже пустил – в его сторону. Сашхен поймал, развернул:  
\- Дарсен Кубанцов, конюх в доме полковника Еропкина, - прочитал он недоуменно, - Что мне делать с этим, ваша сиятельная милость?  
\- Кубанцов же, дурак! – рассердился гофмаршал, - Ты что, не понимаешь? У высокогерцогской светлости вся полиция на жалованье, арестуйте мальчишку по какому-нибудь ничтожному поводу – и у тебя появится заложник для разговора с Базилькой. Кто шпион из нас, ты или я? Ты правда не понимаешь?  
\- Дарсен сын Базиля? – догадался Сашхен.  
\- А я о чем? – Левольд смешно сморщил нос и махнул на Сашхена золотисто-атласным рукавом, - Иди уже, чего ты топчешься. Мне нужно принимать ванну. До завтра, мой Сашхен.  
Сашхен поклонился и вышел. Кейтель проводил его к выходу, подал тулуп – как барину. По дороге в манеж, в свой кабинет, Сашхен думал – о том, как сильно отличается Левольд на службе, в роли обер-гофмаршала, и Левольд, так сказать, в приватной беседе. Где маска, а где истинное лицо? Хотя у таких людей, наверное, и вовсе нет никакого истинного лица. Или тот, Габриэль, что приезжал ночью в Митаву – и был настоящий? Сашхен попробовал посчитать, сколько лет Левольду, старше он или нет самого Сашхена, и вышло, что Левольд старше. «Полезно быть бездельником, - подумал Сашхен, - я выгляжу как побитый жизнью ветеран, а этот – все как мальчик, несмотря на его седые пряди. Но говорят же – маленькая собака до старости щенок». Сашхена смутили две фигурки по сторонам гофмаршальского зеркала – два округлых золотых человечка с крылышками, один целился из лука, другой хохотал, задрав пятки. «Вот кто это у него – ангелы благовещения или те самые anges d'équilibre?»

\- Мне кажется, гофмаршал попросту желает не терять тебя из виду, чтобы чувствовать, как бьется пульс, - предположил рассудительный Волли, - Остерман спит и видит, как министра везут на кичу, и наш патрон уже готов, чтобы свою прежнюю игрушку арестовать – ждет только повода. Ведь нельзя отправить человека в тюрьму ни за что.  
Волли провожал Сашхена на свидание с долгожданным Базилем. Только что был арестован и препровожден в крепость – именно ни за что, за ссору с герцогским охранником – некто Дарсен Кубанцов. Дворецкий министра не знал еще об аресте сына – веселился на собрании закрытого клуба петербургских камердинеров.  
\- Хочешь сказать, мой доклад был ему не нужен? – переспросил Сашхен.  
\- Только если вместо газеты, как сборник светских сплетен. У господина Остермана шпионы не хуже наших, а гофмаршал – самый лучший из них. Вот он и хочет держать тебя возле себя. Если двое краше всех в округе, как же им не думать друг о друге? – чисто выговорил Волли русскую поговорку.  
\- Ты мне льстишь, куда мне до Левольда, - Сашхен накинул видавший виды тулуп и натянул на уши шапку, - Бог даст, гуляки уже разошлись – полночь минула. Пожелай мне удачи.  
Волли лишь помахал ему – он сидел на барабане, вытянув длинные ноги. Сашхен пробежал по душистым закоулкам манежа – пахло в манеже всегда божественно, сеном и конями, и запах этот неизменно напоминал Сашхену о родном доме. На улице падал хлопьями снег, небо было мутным и розовым от ночных столичных огней. Сашхен шел, скользя подошвами, по накатанным санным следам, к знаменитым Кикиным палатам, туда, где помещался музей редкостей. Прежде Сашхен уже бывал там раз – из любопытства, когда двор только переехал из Москвы в Петербург. Ничего там такого уж редкостного не оказалось – двухголовые телята стояли, заспиртованные в банках, и младенцы-циклопы. У одного пана в Варшаве тоже был подобный музей – Сашхену всю ночь пришлось в нем прятаться, во имя отчизны, и уж он нагляделся на всю жизнь. Ни уму, как говорится, ни сердцу. Странное место избрал для встречи закрытый клуб дворецких.  
У самых палат увязалась за Сашхеном здоровенная черная собачища, и как он ни цыкал – не желала уходить. Сашхен подошел к задней двери, в последний раз потопал на собаку – та отбежала и села – и тихонько постучал. Отворил ему одноглазый истопник в зеленой солдатской форме.  
\- Я к Кейтелю, - отрекомендовался Сашхен, - А где ваш карла? Вроде прежде карла был?  
Когда Плаксины посещали музей – их встречали служители, живые монстры, и особенно запомнился Сашхену двупалый общительный карла. Днем монстры водили экскурсии, а ночью сторожили и топили печи, чтоб банки с экспонатами не полопались от мороза.  
\- Помер карла, - вздохнул циклоп-истопник, - а Кейтель давно тебя заждался.  
\- А гости-то разошлись или здесь еще?  
\- Разошлись, только Кейтель твой и остался, и еще один, - служитель неожиданно живо изобразил жестами карикатуру на содомита.  
\- Их-то мне и надо, - Сашхен шагнул в потайную дверь, и служитель закрыл за его спиною щеколду. Сашхен пробежал по залам, краем глаза озираясь на безобразные экспонаты, и отыскал свою парочку – перед гигантским скелетом. Кейтель раскуривал трубку, знаменитый Базиль бегал вокруг него в нетерпении. Он был маленький, и изящный, и очень нарядный, и очень нервный и злой. Черные калмыцкие глаза его горели, как у злобной кошки.  
\- Так я и думал, шпион Бирона! – воскликнул он, завидев Сашхена в сумраке залы, - Кейтель, ты будешь лететь из клуба, как пробка, я уж постараюсь.  
\- Ну, я пошел, - Кейтель слез со стула и бочком двинулся к выходу, трубочка его жизнерадостно пыхтела, - Прости, Базиль.  
Кейтель не выглядел огорченным, он был, как и прежде, невозмутим и румян, и уходил – в прекрасном расположении духа. Базиль же ощерился и шипел, как кот:  
\- Я сам дурак, не стоило доверяться слуге герцогского миньона, - он зло усмехнулся, - не надейся, что я стану с тобой говорить. Я тоже ухожу.  
\- Погоди, папаша, - Сашхен уловил его за рукав. После слова «папаша» Базиль поднял брови – от такого амикошонства. Сашхен снял с полки песочные часы, на две минуты, и поставил на стол – на полке много еще таких часов стояло, и на минуту, и на пять, и на десять, - Мне нужно две минуты твоего времени, Базиль. Ты столько ждал – потерпи еще совсем чуть-чуть.  
Сашхен перевернул часы и заговорил, глядя в черные, раскосые, сердитые глаза:  
\- А что до миньонов, Базиль, чья бы корова мычала. Твой патрон давно действует приемами покойного кавалера де Монэ – и только ленивый не знает, кто теперь у нас новый герцогский миньон. Хочешь подробностей – о совместных их охотах, о том, что видел я в манеже? Или ты знаешь сам?  
\- Мне все равно. Я же просто слуга, - пожал плечами Базиль, - У тебя – все?  
\- Да пожалуй. Стоит уж и мне вернуться восвояси – работы много, в рядах наших вновь опустошение, сегодня некто Дарсен Кубанцов отлупил на площади агента нашего, Курта Бергера. Бергер в повязках дома, Кубанцов в крепости, а я – без агента, и крутись как хочешь…  
Песок последней струйкой ссыпался вниз, но Базиль не сдвинулся с места. Пальцы его, полускрытые тонкими щегольскими манжетами, мелко дрожали.  
\- Что ты хочешь, шпион? – спросил он, медленно выговаривая слова.  
\- Сашхен. Сашхен Плаксин, - представился Плаксин, очень уместно и вовремя.  
\- Что ты хочешь, Сашхен Плаксин? – повторил Базиль.  
\- Тебя. Твою лояльность, - отвечал Сашхен, красуясь, - В этом месяце, или чуть позже, после торжеств по случаю Белградского мира, тебя ожидает арест. Это уже решено, повод найдется. Твой выбор – сидеть в крепости как подельник господина Волынского, со всеми привилегиями вроде дыбы и раскаленной кочерги в заду, и среди сокамерников, которые содомитов ох как любят. Или пребывать в отдельном номере как свидетель, со своей парашей и личным матрасом, без всех этих излишеств – пытки, пристрастные допросы. Тебе нужно только рассказать – обо всем, что ты слышал в твоем доме. У князя ведь не было от тебя секретов.  
\- Дарсен, - напомнил Базиль.  
\- Он у нас, чтобы ты не сбежал. Ты сядешь – он выйдет. Ты же знаешь, каков герцог. Он охотник. Он не убивает – если не собирается съесть.  
\- Пожалуй, - припомнил что-то Базиль, - Глупо просить у тебя гарантий.  
\- Гарантия – слово дворянина, и не мое слово, сам понимаешь. Ты знаешь, каков герцог. Я не уверен, что он и с князем решится довести до конца. И ты, и твой Дарсен – выйдете оба из крепости и отбудете с миром в свой калмыцкий парадиз. Не бойся, Базилька. Вспомни Ягужинского – он за патроном моим с саблей гонялся, а потом – в министрах у него же сидел.  
\- Дай бог, - тряхнул волосами Базиль, - Патрон твой и в самом деле – тюха, уж прости, шпион.  
\- Иди, - сердито бросил Сашхен, - ступай домой, собирай улики. Чем больше расскажешь потом – тем больше шансов у тебя появится. У вас обоих, - Сашхен хищно усмехнулся.  
\- Прощай, шпион, - Базиль накинул короткий, подбитый мехом плащ – как у настоящего кавалера – и пошел к выходу. Кривой истопник раскрыл перед ним парадную дверь и выпустил гостя на волю. Сашхен еще раз перевернул часы – ему понравилось их переворачивать:  
\- Дамы и господа, звезда окончила свое представление и покинула здание. Зрители восхищенно аплодируют, аплодируют…  
Из темной галереи и в самом деле раздались аплодисменты. Сашхен вздрогнул. Из полутьмы выступил хрупкий господин в полумаске, в пушистой шубе, в черных перчатках. Замечательный господин Тофана.  
\- Браво, Сашхен! Обожаю играть в шпионов, - произнес он весело, - Ты бывал здесь раньше? Знаешь, тут прежде был такой смешной сторож, карла, Фомою звали.  
\- Он умер, - отвечал Сашхен, удивляясь, откуда гофмаршал вдруг знает музейных смотрителей.  
\- Я знаю, что он умер. Признайся, Сашхен, что же такое ты видел в манеже?  
Сашхен не сразу сообразил, о чем это он, а как понял – рассмеялся:  
\- Я нарочно придумал, надеялся, что Базилька приревнует. А так-то – вы же знаете, герцог не из этих, сдался ему тот князь с его содомитскими подкатами.  
\- А вышло, что приревновал вовсе и не он, - тихо проговорил гофмаршал и тут же обратился к Сашхену привычным повелительным тоном, - Ступай домой, ты мне мешаешь. У меня дело здесь, и ты тут лишний.  
Сашхен поклонился:  
\- Доброй ночи, ваше сиятельство, - и легкой поступью пронесся по залам – к потайной двери. Откуда пришел – туда и ушел. Черная собачища все ждала Сашхена у выхода, и до манежа они шагали вместе, обмениваясь понимающими взглядами.  
Гофмаршал же взял свечу и вошел с нею в отдельную комнатку, которую отпер своим ключом. Одноглазый сторож переминался перед дверью и внимательно слушал – красивый господин говорил с кем-то в комнате, с кем-то, кто ему не отвечал. Сторож не понимал по-французски, но ему нравилось, как льются тихие, печальные, воркующие слова.  
\- Здравствуй, мой Керуб. Ты мог слышать – как грязно теперь мы играем. Ты сам никогда не играл так грубо – никаких заложников, только шантаж, только мягкое убеждение. Увы, друг мой. Как низко мы пали. Всегда я смеялся над тобой, и сам угодил в такую же ловушку. И выхода нет. Тебя хотя бы любили, Керуб. А меня – даже не видят.  
Сторож задумался – с кем же таким говорит господин, но никак не мог угадать. Проверить было никак нельзя – ключа от комнатки у сторожей не было, был он только у главного смотрителя, еще один – у господина Остермана, и третий – у этого вот, в черной маске.

От Кунсткамеры Левольд возвращался в карете, и смотрел в окно, и вспоминал, как в самом начале своей камер-юнкерской службы бегал вот так же, как Сашхен, в ночи пешком. И столько раз становился жертвой ночных разбойников – то без сапог оставался, то без перчаток, а пару раз и вовсе лишился всего своего наряда. И, тем не менее, не худшие в жизни были времена – молодость, какие-никакие надежды.  
Карета остановилась возле чудесного гофмаршальского дома. Левольд вышел, придерживая полы соболиной шубы, и взошел по лестнице. Кейтель уже дожидался его – переживал за хозяина. Дворецкий принял шубу и шляпу, и Левольд поверх этой кучи бросил еще и маску – для комплекта.  
\- Вашу сиятельную милость ожидают княгиня Лопухина, - доложил Кейтель. Дом Лопухиных стоял по соседству, и чтобы зайти в гости, Наталье нужно было всего лишь пересечь заснеженный сад и миновать калитку. Когда-то они нарочно поселились так близко – чтобы чаще видеться.  
\- Где княгиня? – спросил Левольд, отчего-то представляя, как его ревнивая метресса инспектирует комнаты на антресолях на предмет присутствия в них знаменитого графского гарема.  
\- В кабинете, ваше сиятельство.  
Левольд поднялся в кабинет. Наталья стояла перед гобеленом по мотивам картины Брейгеля «Зима» - снег, охотники, собаки, сороки в небесах. Этот гобелен соткала одним из самых первых Элоиза Бирон, когда начинала еще свое рукоделие, и оригинальных сюжетов у нее пока не было. Левольд ненавидел этот гобелен, но выбросить никак не решался.  
Наталья была в синем с серебристой отделкой платье, и волосы ее были так густо напудрены серебром, что казались седыми. Она повернулась к Левольду – высокая, тонкая, встревоженная – сверкнули яркие глаза, знаменитые синие глаза вестфальских Монцев. Наталья была племянницей пресловутого де Монэ, и очень на него похожа, оттого, наверное, Левольд и питал к ней столь долгую и сильную привязанность.  
\- Рейнгольд, - произнесла Наталья глубоким своим голосом, - я почти потеряла тебя.  
\- Я опять беседовал с твоим дядей, - с усмешкой признался Левольд, - спрашивал совета – как мне быть с герцогом, с вечной моей бедой.  
Он взял руку своей красавицы, и прижал к губам, а потом ко лбу – и нежные пальчики ласково погладили его по волосам:  
\- Я, кажется, придумала, что можно сделать – не с герцогом, но с его злодеем, - сказала Наталья, и Левольд вспомнил, как в начале их совместной придворной службы он учил ее правильно говорить, и вот так произносить слова – отчетливо, но тихо, чтобы собеседник невольно вслушивался в голос.  
\- Твой муж не видел, что ты ушла? – спросил Левольд, - Все же не стоит тебе так открыто приходить ко мне ночью, моя девочка.  
\- Мой муж спит, пьяный и счастливый, - отвечала мрачно Наталья, - Так ты хочешь слушать?  
\- Говори.  
\- Завтра прием у Шаховских, я могу добиться, чтобы нас с Темой посадили рядом. И ты дашь мне свой перстень, - Наталья взяла его руку, но Левольд тут же сжал пальцы:  
\- Это было уже. С Масловым. И это было плохо. Все все поняли, и герцог по сей день припоминает мне своего обер-прокурора. Мне пришлось дать слово дворянина – что больше ни одна из его креатур не умрет от тофаны.  
\- Пусть умрет от цианида, - пожала плечами Наталья, - мне не жалко.  
Нати Лопухина была самой красивой дамой при дворе но, увы, не самой умной. Левольд ценил ее бесконечную преданность, и лучшей напарницы для интриг ему не стоило и желать – но как же бывала она глупа…  
\- Нет, Нати, - сказал он твердо, - приговор министру уже подписан, осталось немного – дождаться повода для ареста. Герцог уже списал его со счетов. Не делай лишних движений, не дергай бога за ноги.  
\- Ты же сам спрашивал – как мне быть с герцогом? – надулась Наталья.  
\- Герцог считает меня и Хайни своими врагами, и не видит того, что мы делаем ради его блага. Вот я о чем. Помнишь, как при Петре Алексеевиче мы стояли в приемной в своих лучших нарядах и все ждали, что высокие особы нас оценят?  
\- Оценили, - зло рассмеялась Наталья, и синие глаза ее потемнели, - семь лет в Охотске, как один годик.  
\- Тебе идет злость, - нежно прошептал ей Левольд, - пойдем в спальню, я покажу тебе кое-что, пока ты не вернулась под крылышко к своему мужу.  
\- И что я там не видела? – хохотнула Наталья, разом делаясь вульгарной – под маской утонченной светской дамы проступила простецкая кукуйская девчонка, прошедшая и огонь и воду. Левольд любил в ней и это – мгновенное превращение из Галатеи обратно в каменную дуру. Он вообще любил, когда вещи – не то, чем кажутся.


	7. Кодекс охотника

Вице-канцлер сидел в своем кресле-качалке, укрытый пледом, в зеленых очках от яркого света, и с нескрываемой радостью внимал прекрасному своему вестнику – Левольд принес новости давно ожидаемые, но оттого не менее приятные.  
\- Он вылетел от государыни, как пробка из шампанского, на лицо его было жалко смотреть, - Левольд торжествовал, и вертелся на излюбленной своей кушетке, как змея, переливаясь всей золотой чешуей, и улыбался детской жемчужной улыбкой, - Ее величество отчитала Волынского, как мальчишку. Такие рекомендации впору давать государям совсем уж юным – вот что было ему сказано. Делай свое дело, министр, а с людьми моими я как-нибудь разберусь сама. Поссорился с герцогом ради дурацкого этого «Представления», и – вуаля! – эскапада с треском провалилась…  
\- А что же герцог? – спросил Остерман, почти не сомневаясь, каким будет ответ.  
\- Герцог хочет просить о его аресте. Он говорит – нам не ужиться вдвоем в этом городе, или он останется, или я, - Левольд комично передразнил патетическую манеру герцога, - Дюк уже собрал вещички в родную Курляндию и на днях намерен броситься в ноги своей муттер – если Волынского не арестуют, наш герой в полном трауре отбудет в фатерлянд. Вроде бы и министра арестовывать – не за что, но в дюке Курляндском я не сомневаюсь – эта Саломея непременно получит голову на блюде, и даже с веточкой петрушки по рту, - Левольд наконец закинул ногу на ногу и теперь не сводил глаз с носка золотой своей туфельки.  
\- У герцога слабая хватка, - посетовал Остерман, - как бы он в решающий момент не разжал зубы…  
\- Он настроен решительно, ждет только повода, - возразил страстно Левольд, - он намерен требовать Теминого ареста сразу после торжеств. Тем более что Волынский ездил на поклон к фельдмаршалу, а Эрик этого не допустит – чтобы спелись два его врага. И найдется тот, кто поведает ему – как они спелись.  
\- Вот видишь, милый Рейнгольд, а ты не верил в свои силы, - канцлер с усмешкой взглянул на собеседника поверх очков, - В тебе довольно и ума, и решительности, когда дело коснулось предмета, для тебя интересного. Один вовремя поданный добрый совет – и герцог снова один в пустыне своего тщеславия, и сам ломает прежнюю свою игрушку…  
\- Не льсти мне, Хайни, - произнес Левольд печально, но не без кокетства, - я всегда буду яркой, но пугливой тенью, только летящей неотступно следом, и на большее у меня никогда не достанет ни ума, не смелости.  
\- Кто-то дорого дал бы за такую тень, - в голосе канцлера просочился яд, - За что дюку Курляндскому, псоглавцу митавскому, выпало счастье? Сколько лет несешь ты в ладонях сей недостойный предмет, оберегая, словно сокровище?  
\- Хайни, я знаю, что никакое он не сокровище, - признался Левольд.  
\- Тебе стоит лишь протянуть руку – и он будет весь твой. Это у Артемия Петровича не было ни шанса, а для тебя он готов, как мне кажется, и открыть ворота крепости, и даже опустить подъемный мост – чтобы вошли твои кони, - вкрадчиво напомнил Остерман, - Знаешь, так было бы даже проще, сейчас, когда все у нас готово обрушиться. Так было бы легче им управлять. Нам было бы легче, понимаешь? Отчего ты не хочешь?  
\- Боюсь, что это его сломает, - вздохнул Левольд, и заговорил, словно оправдываясь перед другом, - Эрик и так – словно натянутая струна, с этим его предателем Темой. В свое время в кенигсбергской тюрьме ему привили особые взгляды на отношения полов, и уголовные правила по сей день держат бедняжку в своих веригах. Он так волнуется и трепещет, когда я начинаю с ним эти игры – словно они вот-вот сведут его с ума…Мне просто жаль его, Хайни. Я еще люблю его, и мне не хочется его сломать.  
\- И ты не думал – что, быть может, пора ему хоть как-то рассчитаться с тобою за все, что было для него сделано? Что ты от него поимел – место дворецкого? Этот твой спектакль на коронации муттер Катерин, письмо к германскому посланнику… И кто уговорил герцогиню Курляндскую принять корону, разве это был не ты, милый мой Рейнгольд? Ты примчался к ней тайно, под покровом ночи, и пел сладко, как сирена, и задействовал все свое немалое обаяние, все свои потрясающие способности…Можно сказать, бросил себя на алтарь.  
\- Не забывай, тогда выиграл не только Эрик. Мой брат Гасси был таким же любимцем у государыни, они были у нее на равных, выходит, и выиграли оба.  
\- И долго ли брат твой Гасси наслаждался своим успехом? – Остерман шипел, как змея, понимал, что некоторые темы лучше не трогать – но, черт возьми, как же бесила его эта слабость Рейнгольда к тупице-герцогу, - Напомни мне, Рейнгольд, как там, в писании, кто был старшим из них – Каин или брат его Авель?  
\- Никто, - фыркнул Левольд, - Ты хочешь быть жестоким, Хайни. Но ты же не знаешь, что было.  
\- Да все я знаю, - Остерман снял очки, протер, смерил собеседника скептическим взглядом сонных, каштановых глаз, - Я знаю, что у вас было, я не могу понять – как? Не обижайся, Рейнгольд, но ты всегда был, скажем так, несколько похуже.  
\- Ну уж точно никто из нас не Каин и не Авель, - криво улыбнулся Левольд, и видно стало наконец, насколько старше он своей фарфоровой маски, - Это была дуэль. Дворянский поединок чести. Мы же люди благородные, правда? Старинный род Левенвольде, отступники под знаменами мятежника Паткуля. Те самые, кто предал самого Иуду… Ты не поверишь, Хайни, но в нашем с Гасси поединке я оказался чуть лучше. Сумел приготовить верное противоядие и, видишь, говорю сейчас с тобой, а у бедняги Гасси ничего не вышло. Но он знал, что умирает, и у него было два месяца, чтобы завершить свои дела.  
\- Выходит, ты нашел тогда, что искал, противоядие, что никак не могли получить Борджиа? – переспросил Остерман, что-то прикидывая в своей памяти.  
\- Перед тобою скромный автор уникальной формулы, нового противоядия – а еще и улучшенного яда, - Левольд поцеловал перстень с мутно-розовым камнем, - Столько кошек полегло…Мне есть чем гордиться, как сыну своего достойного отца. Но и я не совершенен, к сожалению – противоядие мое оказалось не столь уж хорошим, я, конечно, не умер, как видишь, только кровь иногда идет носом – при ярком солнце и при растущей луне. И проживу я, наверное, не так долго, как хотелось бы.  
Остерман внимательно смотрел на гофмаршала совиными своими глазами, и понимал, что дальше – ничего уже не спросит. Левольд лениво покачивал ногой, и лицо его безмятежно было и гладко, как у ребенка, высокие брови придавали ему чуть удивленное выражение. Гофмаршал сощурил ресницы, позволяя любоваться ровными синими стрелками – статуэтка, золотой пупхен, игрушка с каминной полки. Остерман, как всегда, узнал чуть больше, чем сказано было вслух, но куда применить эти новые знания – пока неясно. Пусть копятся.

В городе гремели феерические торжества по случаю Белградского мира. Мир с Портой выглядел сомнительно с точки зрения успехов дипломатии, но кого это волновало – отгрохотали пушечные салюты, а сейчас восторженная толпа следовала по улицам праздничным шествием, навстречу несказанным развлечениям: фейерверку, дармовой водке и роскошной свадьбе шутов в ледяном доме. О свадьбе той даже писали некоторые европейские газеты – о маскараде, ее сопровождавшем, о нарядах первых лиц, о музыкальном оформлении, об актерах в национальных костюмах, изображавших народы Севера, но более всего – о чудесных ледяных конструкциях, сооруженных на реке архитекторами Крафтом и Еропкиным, о ледяном дворце и ледяных же причудливых фигурах, озаренных фонтанами пылающей нефти.  
А Сашхен Плаксин заболел. Добегался, видать, по морозным улицам – этим утром у него даже не было сил подняться. Конюх принес ему матрас, и Сашхен принимал своих осведомителей на этом матрасе, полулежа, как грация – и не знал, то ли грохот фейерверков слышен с набережной, то ли шумит у него в ушах. Дежурный дворцовый шпион докладывал о вчерашнем скандале в покоях герцога:  
\- Явился пиита придворный, с фингалом и уже подшофе, и прямиком в приемную к его сиятельству. Желал жалобу оставить, на побои, нанесенные ему кабинет-министром Волынским, здесь, в манеже, на дворе слоновом. Что, было дело? – уточнил шпион, и полумертвый Сашхен просипел:  
\- Было, Петька, еще какое – господин министр так его сапогами отделал, и шамберьером еще, и слугам своим велел добавить – странно, что пиита тот собственными ногами до герцога дошел. Видать, прочны служители искусства.  
\- И – прям ни за что? – изумился Петька.  
\- Отчего же, за дело, - возразил Сашхен, - пиита этот состоит на службе у князя Куракина, и по заказу его на министра сатиру в стихах сочинил. Я по-русски стихи не так чтобы понимаю, но, говорят, обидная сатира. Правда, – она, сам знаешь, как глаза колет. И что же, пожаловался пиита патрону или не успел?  
\- Не успел, угадал ты, - усмехнулся Петька, - Обидчик его по своим делам пришел в приемную, увидал бедолагу, закогтил его, как коршун, за шкирман – и с собою уволок. И по дороге еще палкой охаживал…  
\- Силен, - оценил Сашхен, - а светлость наша знает? Или это ему будет сюрприз?  
\- Уже не сюрприз, уже рвет и мечет, - отвечал Петька, - сразу после празднеств ожидаем извержения. Вулкан уже клокочет.  
\- Красиво говоришь, - оценил Плаксин и закашлялся, - Сам-то в пииты податься не хочешь?  
\- Чтоб палкой по бокам? Увольте…  
В «кабинет» Плаксина просунулась голова конюха:  
\- Сашхен, детка, там к тебе щеголь. Говорит, что он лекарь, - конюх хихикнул и добавил незнакомое ему, но благозвучное слово, - Хирург…  
\- Зови, - разрешил Плаксин, и кивнул Петьке, - Спасибо тебе, Петенька, что выручил, заменил меня. В получку сочтемся. Иди уж – ко мне спаситель пришел.  
Петька вышел, а лекарь, наоборот, вошел – Сашхен ожидал увидеть герцогского лекаря, а пожаловал какой-то чужой. Мрачный типус лет сорока, рыжий, рябой и с таким лицом, словно вот-вот убьет. Впрочем, наряд был на докторе чистенький и опрятный, шуба дорогая и трость хоть куда.  
\- Сашхен Плаксин? – спросил новый лекарь и смерил взглядом больного, без сил лежащего на матрасе в простудной испарине.  
\- Он самый. С кем имею честь? – Сашхен приподнялся на своем ложе.  
\- Бартоломеус Климт, личный хирург графа фон Левенвольде, - представился доктор, склоняя голову, - граф поручил мне осмотреть вас.  
\- Даже так… - Сашхен, сраженный недугом, вместо очередного доклада отделался на сегодня от гофмаршала запиской. Выходит, наниматель его проявил о нем неожиданную заботу.  
Доктор сбросил шубу на стоящий посреди комнаты барабан, к нему же прислонил трость и склонился над пациентом:  
\- Откройте рот!  
Сашхен послушно открыл рот и даже сказал «а». Доктор заглянул ему в рот – как Самсон в львиную пасть – и потрогал шею:  
\- Так я и думал. Инфлюэнца. Семь дней – если лечить, и столько же – если вовсе не лечить, - проговорил он скептически, - Впрочем, вот вам лекарство, пейте по одной на ночь, и перестанете хотя бы хрипеть и кашлять. Правда, вас ждет отхаркивание.  
Доктор извлек из-за пазухи железную таблетницу и отдал Плаксину. Тот взял недоверчиво:  
\- Что, яд?  
\- И вы туда же, - доктор вздохнул и вдруг уселся верхом на стул-седло, - Как вы мне все надоели с этим. К кому не придешь – каждый напомнит мне, что я служу у отравителя.  
\- Еще скажите, и гарема у вашего графа нет? – ехидно спросил Сашхен. Левольд славился в Петербурге знаменитым своим гаремом, состоящим из балерин и певиц – неудивительно, что некоторые завидовали.  
\- Гарем есть, - признался доктор, - Но изрядно поредевший. Осенью его сиятельство сильно болел, думали, помрет – так он выписал всем своим девочкам вольную. Но трое из них остались – сказали, что с ним все равно жить лучше, чем непонятно где и с кем. Вот вы смеетесь, а слуги его любят.  
\- Еще бы. Особенно Кейтель, - вспомнил Сашхен.  
\- И что смешного? – не понял доктор, - Кейтель служит их семье бог знает сколько лет, и похоронил уже этих Левенвольдов тоже бог знает сколько – и отца, и брата нашего графа, и его дядю. Вот вы веселитесь – а граф прислал меня к вам, беспокоился о вашем здоровье. Напрасно, по-моему.  
\- Вы мне хотите доказать, что он добрый человек, или себе? – догадался Сашхен.  
\- Никому, - доктор встал с седла, накинул шубу и взял трость, - и он не добрый человек. И не злой. И судить других – не наше с вами дело. Выздоравливайте.  
Доктор ушел, Сашхен вытащил из таблетницы белую пилюлю и проглотил – без воды. Пилюля комом встала в горле. Сашхен откинулся на матрас и тревожно задремал – до следующего шпионского визита. Фейерверки – или кровь в висках – грохотали беспощадно.  
Следующий шпионский визит состоялся уже поздно вечером – к больному заявился брат Волли. Сашхен проснулся, вспотевший и с кружащейся головою – Волли тряс его за плечо и тревожно заглядывал в лицо – не помер ли?  
\- Как же ты питомца своего оставил? – не поверил Сашхен, - Праздник в разгаре, опасностей не счесть…  
\- Это ты про патрона? – переспросил Волли, - Он, злой как черт, стоит за троном своей хозяйки, и пятеро моих ребят смотрят на него во все глаза из пяти углов. Из четырех, вернее. Один – смотрит сверху из балдахина. А тебе, я вижу, лучше.  
\- Ох, не спрашивай, - вздохнул Сашхен и сел, - то огонь, то озноб. Лекарь был, сказал, буду жить.  
\- Но недолго? – Волли привычно уселся на барабан и вытянул ноги.  
\- Бог весть. Как там пиита придворный? Жив, выступил? Князь Волынский его, говорят, здорово трепал.  
\- Я уходил – он как раз читал, в маске и накрашен, так что фингалов не видно. Стихи у него, конечно… Я в русском не смыслю, но в приблизительном переводе – кажется, дерьмо. Штелин лучше. Но все изволили хохотать – кроме нашего, конечно, он, как всегда – как туча.  
\- Кажется, я знаю, из-за чего… - догадался Сашхен.  
\- Ты еще не все знаешь, - Волли потянулся, хрустнув пальцами, - Тепло тут у тебя. А я намерзся на своем наблюдательном посту. Там на реке построили такие вышечки, как на каторге, за заключенными с таких следят – и гвардейцы с них за порядком наблюдали. Ну, и я с трубой подзорной, куда же без меня. Чуть не околел…  
В голосе Волли мелькнула завлекательная интонация начинающего повествование сказочника, и Сашхен спросил с интересом:  
\- И что ты видел со своей вышки?  
\- О-о… - Волли сделал большие глаза, - Мне кажется, нас ждет великая охота, как во времена Долгоруких и Шереметьевых… Сегодня в землю упало такое зерно – удивлюсь, если оно не взойдет кровавыми всходами…  
\- У меня до тебя Петька был, Захаров – тоже изъяснялся, как пиита. Не томи, Волли, не мучай больного.  
\- Да я специально забежал – поведать тебе, развлечь, чтоб ты не скучал, - оправдался Волли и начал свою повесть, - Ты же знаешь, что за дело у меня – смотреть, чтобы к патрону нашему никто не подкрался и не тюкнул. Ну, я стою, значит, смотрю, заодно вижу, как ребята мои расставлены – и, черт возьми, хорошо они расставлены, молодец я. Вся шушера придворная сидит в своих санках, смотрит на представление – ту часть, где еще у них шествие, какие-то дуры с плюмажами, типа они лошади, но на самом деле это бабы… Короче – Е.И.Вэ сидит в своих санках, наш дюк, как ему и положено – стоит на запятках, на своем законном месте согласно этикету. Все довольны, санный поезд ползуче едет – впереди монаршие сани, позади хвост придворных – актеры играют, бабы в плюмажах скачут. И тут выводят живого слона.  
\- Дай угадаю – слон наступил…  
\- Не перебивай. Наступил отнюдь не слон. Откуда ни возьмись вылетает наш обер-егермейстер, организатор всей феерии – и что ты думаешь? Возносится на запятки царских санок, как будто там ему и место. А место это, к слову сказать – законное, согласно этикету, место жениха либо супруга царствующей особы. Это по регламенту. Представь, как нашего дюка перекосило – он и так все переживал, что его подсидят, а теперь – он понял, что дождался. Он даже не смог держать лицо, весь затрясся, как холодец.  
\- А егермейстер? Сиял?  
\- По-моему, он даже не понял, что натворил – этикета толком не знает, дитя природы, петровский птенец, сумасшедшая звезда. Е.И.Вэ ему благосклонно улыбалась, так он сиял, показывал на слона, очаровательно шутил. Я слов не слышал, но пантомима была забавная – злой черный герцог и его блестящий сияющий соперник. Князь, простая душа, даже положил свою руку на руку герцога – и тот не отдернул руки, так оцепенел от ярости. Я все ждал, что пар повалит вот-вот у дюка из ноздрей, как у коня. Сашхен, поверь моему слову – егермейстер покойник.  
\- Он был покойник еще когда лупил пииту в герцогском доме. Теперь же он просто кол в себя вогнал, - почти сочувственно вздохнул Сашхен. Настроение его улучшалось – боль в горле смягчилась, и подступало обещанное доктором отхаркивание.  
\- Знаешь, если собака запаршивела, она перепортит всю стаю. Хороший охотник пристрелит ее без жалости. Правда, и без всякого удовольствия.  
\- Еще бы, собственную-то креатуру, с таким трудом высиженную, - понял намек Сашхен.  
\- Ты еще докладываешься гофмаршалу? – вдруг спросил Волли.  
\- Сегодня прогулял, по болезни. А так – да. Но он меня не читает. Он чего-то непонятного хочет – вроде и того же, что герцог, да не совсем. А, и лекарь мой сегодняшний был – от него.  
\- Он хочет, чтобы остался герцог – и возле него был всего один человек. Он сам, - Волли встал с барабана и поправил на голове шапку, - Тепло у тебя. Аж лоб вспотел. Навестил тебя – пойду обратно, задам ребятишкам шороху, чтоб не унывали. Ты тоже не унывай, Сашхен – выздоравливай.  
Волли убежал, и Сашхен с удовольствием вытянулся на матрасе. Он подумал, что эту ночь он проведет дома, нальет в бочку горячей воды и будет сидеть в ней, пока не отмокнет от грязи. И завтра проснется – чистый и свободный от своей болезни. Нужно приходить в себя, и как можно быстрее – впереди горячая пора. После услышанного сегодня Сашхен не сомневался – со дня на день арестуют Базиля, и тот, спасая сынишку, заложит своего хозяина с потрохами. А ведь карла Федот докладывал, что в доме князя Волынского собирается странная компания, и обсуждает – прости господи – переустройство общества. А, зная наше общество, – пахнет подобная затея ни чем иным, как дыбой и плахой. Прав Волли, егермейстер покойник. Уже потому, что дюк Курляндский – прежде всего охотник, и смотрит на подчиненных, как на собак в своей своре. Если собака охромела или запаршивела – ее пристреливают, без жалости и удовольствия. Таков уж кодекс охотника. Сашхен задумался – кто для герцога Левольд, ведь он обер-гофмаршал во дворце, по сути, дворецкий в его доме, слуга он герцогу – или же нет? Пристрелят ли и его – как собаку, если что? А что нет-то? Волли все-таки мечтатель, воображает, что между придворными возможны отношения, чем-то отличные от отношений зверей в лесу, где есть только добыча и конкуренты.

В подобные моменты Волли жалел, что нельзя и в русской церкви поставить такую же вышечку – как на каторге, с которой надзиратель глядит на заключенных. Шел торжественный молебен, и стоять за спиной у патрона Волли не имел никаких прав – запрещал регламент. Ребятишки его томились поодаль, возле колонн, а сам Волли – как гриф в гнезде, как дирижер над оркестром, скорчился на неприметном балкончике над самым амвоном. Не всматриваясь – его было и не разглядеть, но подчиненные знали, что он там, и ловили каждое его движение. Русские попы поначалу были против, не хотели пускать Волли за амвон, в свою святыню, но начальник охраны его светлейшей милости – не кот начхал, пришлось смириться, и пустить, и терпеть, и даже соорудить на подоконнике загородку, чтобы Волли не виден был над толпою, подобно вознесшемуся духу. Подзорную трубу в гнездо взять не вышло, сам Волли еле поместился, но острый глаз позволял ему и без трубы разглядеть первых лиц, стоящих в первых же рядах. Герцог его возвышался, как султан, в окружении трех своих женщин – двух жен, венценосной и обычной, и потенциальной невесты, цесаревны Лисавет. Волли оценил, как дурно выглядит сегодня государыня – вот ведь бедняга, столько лет слушалась докторов, никогда не ужинала, почти не пила вина, и все равно почки, застуженные в бедные годы в холодном митавском замке, дали о себе знать. Жаль ее, добрая у герцога была хозяйка – подумал Волли о ней, как уже о мертвой. Он перевел взгляд на своего патрона – тот стоял с молитвенником и крестился, как лютеранин, под ненавидящими взглядами православных патриотов.  
Волли представил, как будут смотреться вместе герцог и Лисавет, и получилось неплохо – он весь такой демонический, черный и мрачный, а она – воздушная и белая. Дай им бог. Лисавет не сводила глаз с третьего певчего в ряду, и певчий на нее в ответ поглядывал, и Волли сердито подумал русскими словами: «Баба – дура.» Все-таки герцог и певчий – как афедрон и палец.  
Элоиза фон Бирон не крестилась ни по-русски, ни по-лютерански, никак, просто стояла, опустив глаза, чуть поодаль от августейшей супруги собственного мужа. Она и не посмела бы поднять глаз от молитвенника – совсем рядом с нею, в опасной и сладостной близости, замер в красивой позе начальник почетного караула, генерал Густав, тот самый мерзавец, что подарил ее кольцо балетной распутнице. Как тут поднимешь глаза? Элоиза сверлила огненным взором молитвенник и бормотала священные стихи – и Волли, читавший по губам, вдруг понял, что шепчет она по-немецки, молитву о прощении смертельному врагу.  
Волли обвел взглядом толпу разряженных придворных и невольно остановил взгляд на святой троице – Лопухина, Левенвольд, Ягужинская. С ними сегодня обретался и господин Лопухин, известный в определенных кругах под прозвищем месье Роган, и не только из-за забавного созвучия имени и рогов, но и потому, что настоящий месье Роган вот так же в свое время беззастенчиво торговал своей супругой, госпожой Субиз. Четверо придворных пустозвонов и вовсе не молились, перешептывались и хихикали над молитвенниками, и Волли почему-то сразу вспомнил, как эта честная компания не так давно устраивала для австрийского посла оригинальный спектакль, черную мессу. Затейники, проказники, да просто идиоты. Волли пробежал глазами по их глупым накрашенным лицам, очень красивым и беззаботным, как у детей или ангелов, и вновь принялся сканировать обстановку вокруг своего патрона.  
От взгляда его не скрылся и обер-егермейстер Волынский, сегодня задумчивый и мрачный, словно в предчувствии своей участи. Министр машинально крестился, шевелил губами, повторяя про себя молитву, и если бы Волли мог прочитать его соображения – удивился бы, как парадоксально мыслят некоторые люди. Волынский рассуждал про себя о том, что в честь Белградского мира дюк Курляндский получил из казны премию в пятьсот тысяч рублей и четыреста из них, подлец, тут же вернул в казну обратно. «Выходит, наконец-то нажрался, - размышлял министр, - и когда только лопнет, прорва курляндская. А на что прикажете жить простому человеку, которому премий подобных не выписывают, а выписывают разве что тумаки и шишки? Завтра же зашлю Базильку в Конюшенный приказ, пусть возьмет пятьсот рублей под мое имя…»


	8. Саломея

Началась охота, которую все ожидали с таким нетерпением. Сперва арестован был дворецкий кабинет-министра Базиль Кубанец, и показания его оказались столь красноречивы, что на министра наложен был сперва домовой арест, а затем обвиняемый был препровожден и в Адмиралтейскую тюрьму. Держался он достойно, вернее, унижался перед судьями с умеренным усердием, при необходимости упадал на колени и поминал детей, обреченных остаться сиротами. Впрочем, до сирот его детям было далеко – следствие задыхалось, обвинения выдвигались ничтожные, достойные разве что батогов, конфискации и недолгой ссылки. Базиль, содержавшийся в равелине как свидетель, в комфортной одиночной камере, измыслил из страшного – только давние казанские, губернаторской бытности, дачи, да хищения из Конюшенного приказа, да утаенного в княжеском доме от службы ценного карлу Федота, да поношения на господина, прости господи, Остермана. Одним словом, небогато. А герцог непременно желал получить – голову на блюде, и с веточкой петрушки во рту.  
В эту ночь обвиняемого Волынского планировали переводить из Адмиралтейской тюрьмы в Петропавловский равелин. Еще днем брат Волли передал для Сашхена от своего патрона – разрешение на присутствие при допросе Кубанца Базиля, собственноручно написанное начальником Тайной канцелярии господином Ушаковым. Дюка Курляндского и Великого инквизитора связывала нежнейшими узами давняя прекрасная дружба.  
Сашхен собирался из манежа – в равелин, набросил уже на плечи плащ с капюшоном, надежно спасающий от весенней липкой грязи, когда в дверях его кабинета показалась мрачная, но нарядная фигура – доктор Бартоломеус Климт, личный хирург гофмаршала Левольда.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – спросил доктор сурово и сердито, словно надеялся на худшее.  
\- Вашими молитвами, - беспечно отвечал Сашхен, - Благодарю за пилюльки, отхаркивалось после них – великолепно.  
\- Мой граф просит вас пройти со мною, - проговорил доктор чуть смущенно, - к нему в дом, у него к вам срочнейшее дело.  
\- Пойдем, - легко согласился Сашхен, - только ненадолго, у меня через час допрос в равелине. А вы что, еще и порученец у своего патрона?  
Они вышли, и Сашхен запер свой импровизированный кабинет на ключ.  
\- Увы, - признался доктор, - я един в двух лицах, как древний Янус. Не у всех столь богатый штат порученцев, как у вашего герцога, кое-кому приходится просить об услуге и личного врача.  
Они прошли по душистым недрам манежа и вынырнули на свежий весенний воздух, и Сашхен спросил, веселясь:  
\- А правда, что ваш граф вдобавок к девицам держит в гареме этих… балеронов – я правильно сказал?  
\- Брешут, - отрезал мрачный доктор, - То есть у нас живет танцмейстер, но совсем для другого.  
\- А для чего еще он нужен-то? – удивился простосердечный Сашхен.  
\- После болезни графу нашему начало казаться, что он отчасти утратил свою талию, - пояснил доктор, еле сдерживая раздражение, - И танцмейстер по утрам его тренирует. Как тренируют балерин – с кнутом, в специальном зале. Если что, я был против – считаю, что это вредно для сердца, в его-то возрасте. Но такой разве послушает…  
\- Ого, - потрясенно промолвил Сашхен, - как люди неожиданно раскрываются…Он же сказал, что спит до трех дня.  
\- А вы больше слушайте, - еще злее и назидательно ответил доктор, - Наш граф всегда и всем врет. Это его стиль. А вы тоже хороши – верите всему, что говорят, вы же шпион, должны сомневаться.  
«Он псих, - подумал Сашхен, - у Левольда в доме все слуги чуть-чуть ку-ку…» Сашхен вспомнил еще и про гостей-спиритов и всю дорогу до дома гофмаршала шел молча – не хотел связываться.  
Гофмаршал уже ожидал Сашхена в своем кабинете – сидел в кресле и в нетерпении полировал свои розовые ногти. Как Сашхен вошел – Левольд встрепенулся, отбросил пилку и уставился на шпиона глубокими ночными глазищами:  
\- Ты же не был еще на допросе? Только собираешься?  
\- Нет, ваше сиятельство, только иду, - поклонился Сашхен со сдержанной вежливостью.  
\- Блестяще! Мы получили письмо из Казани – спасибо Андрею Ивановичу Остерману – и теперь твой Базиль будет иметь свои гарантии. Его Дарсенка неграмотен, но нам передает весточку целый казанский полицмейстер – мол, герой наш прибыл, и живет в доме вдовы Щербань, свободен и не под арестом. Лови, и смотри, не потеряй, - гофмаршал бросил в Сашхена письмом с характерной полицмейстерской печатью, Сашхен поймал и подумал – что за дурная у него привычка, бросаться документами.  
\- Теперь мы заставим нашу сирену запеть, - взволнованно продолжил Левольд, - Сашхен, пусть наш Базиль отставит в сторону все эти диетические блюда – дачи, растраты – и угостит дознавателей яствами по-настоящему жирными. Вдохнови его на первый и второй пункты – и обязательно сегодня, и скажи ему, что полицмейстер может и передумать насчет ареста. Я желаю видеть в его показаниях – ужас, и казни египетские, и сегодня, сегодня, - гофмаршал явно переживал, он взволнованно вертелся в своем кресле, так, что халат его весь перевернулся на правую сторону, - Сашхен, если у тебя получится – я удвою нашу с тобою ставку. И сегодня, Сашхен… Как только кончится допрос – сразу будь у меня, я буду ждать тебя…  
\- Это может быть рано утром, - напомнил Сашхен, - допросы обычно продолжаются до утра.  
\- Плевать, я не лягу спать. Иди же – и помни, первый и второй пункты, и сегодня…  
«И что тебе загорелось?» - подумал Сашхен, покидая гофмаршальский дом через дверь для слуг. Потом-то догадался – за министра могли просить, та же цесаревна Лисавет, и тюха герцог мог внезапно в пароксизме милосердия возжелать простить арестованного. Тогда да, понятно, почему Левольд и хозяин его Остерман так торопятся утопить обвиняемого верными первым и вторым пунктами – обвинением в самозванстве и злоумышлении против короны.

Молоденький бойкий дознаватель разместил Сашхена на лавке в углу кабинета, конвойный привел свидетеля – и начался очередной допрос. Пока повторялись неизбежные: имя, год рождения, место проживания – Сашхен все думал, в какой момент ему подступиться со своей запиской. И тут судьба решила за него сама – дознаватель ни с того ни с сего побледнел лицом, закатил глазки и упал хилой грудью на недописанный протокол. Видать, от духоты сомлел. Караульный гвардеец кинулся его откачивать, писец-канцелярист побежал за подмогой, а свидетель – уставился в упор на Сашхена и зазывно улыбнулся. Зная его пристрастия – Сашхен подумал, что с ним, Сашхеном, уже что-то не то, добегался. Явились два дюжих молодца, тоже из караульных, и утащили куда-то бесчувственного дознавателя. Оставшийся гвардеец демонстративно отвернулся и принялся ковырять в носу. Сашхен змеей скользнул к свидетелю, склонился над ним и развернул свою гарантию.  
\- Видишь, мальчик твой в Казани, на свободе, - зашептал он горячо и быстро – ведь новый дознаватель был на подходе, - Дай нам сегодня первый и второй пункты, да поувесистей – а не то полицмейстер казанский может и передумать.  
\- Убийцы вы, - одними губами прошелестел Базиль.  
\- Какие есть. Или твой патрон моего жрет – или мой твоего, третьего не дано. Сделай, Базилька, нам первый и второй пункты – и будешь с сынишкою в своем калмыцком парадизе, - тут на пороге явились канцелярист и новый дознаватель, и Сашхен отпрянул.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? – гневно вопросил дознаватель, испепеляя Сашхена взглядом. Тот протянул свое разрешение, писанное господином Ушаковым, и в глубине души возрадовался, что от волнения не перепутал и не отдал впопыхах то, второе письмо, полицмейстерское:  
\- Александр Плаксин, - представился Сашхен смиренно, - мне велено быть.  
При виде начальственного почерка гнев дознавателя разом поутих, и тот велел устало:  
\- Присаживайтесь на лавку. И попрошу вас – больше ни слова. Итак, - обратился он к свидетелю, - Начнем по-новой. Представьтесь, любезный.  
И сирена – запела. Сашхен смотрел на свидетеля во все глаза – потому что и ужас, и казни египетские вставали из его показаний, как выныривают из моря перед кораблем острые скалы. Базиль говорил с улыбкой, спокойно и уверенно, вещи совершенно убийственные – что хозяин его мечтал сам сделаться государем и править, что собирались в его доме заговорщики, обсуждавшие план переворота, что помышляли они лишить жизни верховную особу, а с нею и господ Бирона, Остермана, Мюниха и Левенвольда. Базиль держался храбро и ничуть не трепетал, он почти не обтрепался в своей комфортной одиночной камере, разве что помыться ему не помешало бы. И камзол на нем был нарядный, и туфельки, и рубашка почти белая. Голос его звенел, как струна – на которую нанизываются все новые и новые кровавые самоцветы. Канцелярист записывал, поминутно вскидывая глаза на небывалого свидетеля – таких обвинений даже в крепости давненько не слыхали. И первый пункт, и второй, во всей красе.  
\- С моих слов записано верно, мною прочитано, замечаний и возражений нет, число, подпись, - подвел итог дознаватель, тоже изрядно потрясенный Базилькиными откровениями, - Подписывайте. Кошкин, просуши лист и неси в соседний зал – сейчас на очную пойдем.  
Канцелярист просушил листы протокола и куда-то с ними унесся. Сашхен подумал, что и на очной ему следует поприсутствовать – да, в конце концов, ему попросту сделалось интересно, чем дело кончится. Выгонят – так выгонят, а попытка не пытка.  
\- Мне велено быть, - проговорил он, обращаясь к дознавателю, и Базилька тут же влез:  
\- Господь с вами, спугнете Темочку! – вскричал он взволнованно, - Он вас знает, вы все погубите!  
\- Так пойдет? – Сашхен накинул на лицо капюшон своего черного плаща.  
\- Да мне-то что, - обреченно пожал плечами дознаватель, - идите, раз Андрей Иванович разрешает.  
В дверь просунулась голова Кошкина:  
\- Ждут на очную!  
Гвардеец очнулся ото сна, брякнул ружьем, свидетель поднялся с места и привычно заложил руки за спину. Даже в своих кокетливых туфельках он был конвойному всего лишь по плечо. Дознаватель скомандовал:  
\- На выход, - и они пошли, Сашхен плелся замыкающим. В коридоре было пустынно, лишь у одной из дверей топтался караул. Туда-то и свернула процессия.  
За столом в кабинете сем сидели сам Андрей Иванович Ушаков, Великий инквизитор, и неизменный асессор Хрущов, а перед ними на стуле, под конвоем – обвиняемый, павший министр Волынский. Дознаватель уселся за стол третьим, пристроил рядом на уголок своего канцеляриста, указал на место свидетелю с его конвоиром. Неприкаянно остался стоять только Плаксин в капюшоне – но он слился со стеной, и почти успешно.  
Свидетель и обвиняемый пару секунд неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, и Базиль не отвел глаза, наоборот, улыбнулся как-то хищно и сощурился совсем уж в узкие щелочки. Министр задрожал – нет, пожалуй, не от страха, от гнева и волнения, хотел было что-то сказать своему возлюбленному убийце, но тут взгляд его скользнул по темной неподвижной фигуре Плаксина, закутанного с ног до головы в черный таинственный плащ. Перемена была внезапной – лицо обвиняемого озарилось, красивые брови взлетели, глаза широко раскрылись, и он воскликнул одновременно с ненавистью и надеждой:  
\- Наконец-то, Эрик! Прекращай уже этот блядский балаган! – министр привстал со своего стула и весь устремился в сторону Плаксина, - Поиграл, и хватит. Знаешь, как у нас говорят – черт-черт, поиграй да и отдай.  
Конвойный с материнским терпением усадил обвиняемого на место, а Плаксин, проклиная себя за склонность к экспромтам – но так и просился же этот жест – сбросил с головы капюшон и проговорил с нарочитым немецким акцентом:  
\- Это ошибка, ваша светлость. Вы обознались, - и Сашхен знал уже, что сейчас его с допроса попрут. И тотчас же господин Ушаков проговорил отстраненно тоном ледяным и казенным:  
\- Посторонний на допросе. Вывести! – и гвардеец мгновенно вытолкнул Сашхена вон.

Сашхен побродил недолго по коридору перед дверью – гвардейцы узнали его и смотрели с неприкрытой ненавистью. Сашхен знал, что в гвардии у павшей звезды немало сторонников – наверное, эти были как раз из них. И охраняли, бедняги, допрос низвергнутого своего кумира… Сашхен спустился в караулку, где народ оказался к нему куда лояльнее. Дежурный налил ему чаю, и в чай плеснул даже каплю водки – пожалел всклокоченного тощего немца. У Сашхена после недавней болезни был жалкий вид, особенно в монашеском его капюшоне, а после допроса свидетеля и в его взгляде появилось что-то безумненькое, так он впечатлился. Вроде и пожаловал именно за этим, а все равно впечатлился – убивать, оно дело такое. Сашхену хотелось узнать, чем кончится допрос, но допрос все не желал заканчиваться – и час прошел, и два, и ночь подходила к концу. В четыре пополуночи прибыли по очереди три черные кареты, и Сашхен понял, что сегодня погубили они не одну душу, а все четыре. Привезли тех троих, с кем обсуждал министр переустройство общества – значит, обвиняемый не выдержал допроса третьей степени и сдал своих сообщников. Спустился сверху самый первый, молоденький, дознаватель, тот, с кем и уславливались они о присутствии Сашхена на допросе, и показал издалека один палец и потом два – значит, клиент сознался по первому и второму пунктам. Показал эти знаки и тут же вернулся наверх, к своей работе. Сашхена отчего-то замутило, и он вышел на улицу – на всякий случай.  
Над крепостью сияли высокие весенние звезды, словно обещали, что жизнь удастся и наконец-то все будет замечательно. Сашхен разглядел тюремщиков, беспечно пирующих на крепостной стене. У кого-то праздник, а у кого-то, извините, смерть…  
Во двор вкатилась четвертая черная карета, легкая, на высоких колесах. Сашхен удивился, кого еще арестовали, ведь конфидентов у министра было всего трое. Дверца кареты медленно приоткрылась, и на тюремный булыжник легко спрыгнул человек в черной носатой маске. Сашхену на мгновение померещилось, что перед ним господин Тофана, но человек был выше и крупнее, Сашхен проморгался и с удивлением узнал своего патрона, великолепного дюка Курляндского и Земгальского. «Ты-то здесь зачем?» - подумал Сашхен, и вдруг как молния его ударила, вспомнил он сцену на допросе, и то, как торопил его гофмаршал, и Сашхен мгновенно догадался – зачем. Но ведь он уже опоздал – признание было вырвано у обвиняемого, и прибыли на двор те три черные кареты…  
Герцог мерил шагами двор, как всегда, ни на что не решаясь. Он в рассеянности достал табакерку, открыл – и носатая маска помешала ему, табак просыпался на одежду. «А ведь если он сейчас пойдет – только опозорится, Ушаков министра уже давно расколол, там первый пункт, там вилы…Нельзя ему идти» - сообразил Сашхен и, прежде чем подумал – был уже возле герцога.  
\- Ваша светлость, - Сашхен склонился, целуя руку в тонкой лайковой перчатке, - Обвиняемый сознался. Пункт первый и второй, самозванство, покушение на переворот…  
Герцог еще раз попытался взять табак, рука его дрогнула, опять все просыпалось, и бедняга в отчаянии швырнул табакерку на камни и растоптал каблуком. Жаль, дорогая была табакерка, китайская. Герцог замысловато выругался на странном своем лоррене.  
\- Пойдем, подвезу тебя, - кивнул он Сашхену и взошел в карету, словно сомнамбула. Сашхен нырнул вслед за ним и прикрыл за собою дверцу:  
\- Мне бы только через мост, ваша светлость…  
\- Значит, поедешь через мост, - отвечал герцог, глядя куда-то в сторону. Сашхен подивился – ни одного телохранителя с ним не было, ни в карете, ни на запятках. Герцог нервно кусал пальцы дорогих своих перчаток и словно не замечал Плаксина, настолько погружен был в себя. Карета проехала мост, притормозила, и Сашхен ловко выпрыгнул из нее на ходу. Подождал, когда отъедет подальше – и побежал по набережной к дому гофмаршала, за обещанной наградой.

Сашхен пробрался через дверь для слуг – но Кейтель ждал его именно перед этой дверью.  
\- Что ваш – спит? – спросил Сашхен, почти не сомневаясь в ответе. Но Кейтель осуждающе покачал головой:  
\- Если бы спал… Ступайте за мною, я вас провожу. Его сиятельство велели вести вас немедля, как только прибудете – вот и посмотрите… - Кейтель произнес это так, словно увиденное должно было подложить его хозяину увесистую свинью. Сашхен с любопытством последовал за дворецким. Дом уже не сиял огнями, но свечи кое-где горели. На втором этаже дверь одной из комнат была приоткрыта, и слышался топот, словно по залу кто-то с увлечением скачет. «Фехтовальщики, - догадался Сашхен, - тоже мне, невидаль». Смутил Сашхена разве что голос, размеренно повторявший по-французски совсем не фехтовальные термины:  
\- Антраша руаяль, антраша труа, антраша катр…  
\- Прошу, - пригласил Сашхена дворецкий, распахнул дверь и объявил торжественно, - к вашему сиятельству господин Плаксин.  
Сашхен увидел самую малость балетной тренировки, и не смог сдержаться, взоржал, давясь – так смешно прыгал гофмаршал. И ножками еще при этом – эдак… Точеный элегантный балетмейстер стоял возле него с тонким хлыстом, прямо как и рассказывал рыжий доктор. Два изящнейших кукольных силуэта отражались во множестве зеркал, балетмейстер одет был в черное трико, а гофмаршал, к счастью, от трико воздержался, остался в чулках, в панталонах и расстегнутой рубашке.  
Левольд увидел хохочущего Плаксина и, вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, сам улыбнулся совершенно по-детски:  
\- Ты смеешься – значит, у нас все хорошо?  
\- Да, ваше сиятельство, - подтвердил Сашхен.  
\- Ты свободен, Жако, - Левольд царственным жестом отпустил балетмейстера, - иди спать, мой мальчик. А ты, Плаксин, который Сашхен, не говори пока ничего – я хочу все, все подробности. Идем со мною!  
Гофмаршал поманил за собою Сашхена и устремился по коридору, как был, в чулках. Сашхен еле поспевал за ним, у него опять закружилась голова. Левольд вошел в спальню, ту самую, где стояли перед зеркалом ангелы равновесия, пробежал и ее, сбросив по дороге на пол рубашку, и они с Сашхеном оказались в комнате, посреди которой возвышалась исходящая паром серебряная купель.  
\- Прости за такую интимность, но иначе вода остынет, а мне необходимо смыть с себя все эти антраша, - Левольд вывернулся, как змея, из своей одежды и с плеском вшагнул в купель. Сашхен смотрел на него, пытаясь понять – что в нем такого, на что так кидаются бабы, включая и коронованных, – но так и не понял, в чем секрет, то ли пресловутая талия, то ли эпиляция в неожиданных местах.  
\- Рассмотрел? – насмешливо спросил гофмаршал. Теперь из воды виднелось только его запрокинутое лицо, очень белое, с яркими синими стрелками, - Можешь уже рассказывать, я весь внимание.  
\- Все как по писаному вышло, ваше сиятельство, - поведал Сашхен, которому дурно делалось от водяного пара проклятой купели, - Базилька показал по первому и второму пунктам, повели его на очную – и через пару часов сознался и министр. Еще через пару часов он сдал подельщиков, их при мне привозили. Вот, пожалуй, и все. Принимайте работу.  
\- Принято, - усмехнулся из воды Левольд, - А герцог не изволил лично пожаловать на допрос?  
Сашхену очень не хотелось ему отвечать, не хотелось признавать слабость своего патрона. Ему и не пришлось – в дверь просунулся Кейтель:  
\- Герцог Курляндский к вашему сиятельству, - и слышно было, как по лестнице уже грохочут ботфорты.  
\- Прячься, - скомандовал гофмаршал, выныривая по плечи из воды, словно ослепительная русалка. Сашхен шагнул за ширму и притаился, и в самое время – патрон его нарисовался на пороге, отодвинув, как вещь, несчастного Кейтеля.  
\- Здравствуй, Эрик, - медовым голосом поздоровался Левольд. Сашхен приник глазом к щели между шпалерами и с интересом наблюдал. Герцог уселся на край ванны, заглянул в воду – и гофмаршалу, судя по всему, сделалось несколько не по себе, вынырнули из воды два молочно-белых колена, и тонкие пальцы в перстнях судорожно впились в края ванны.  
\- Ты решил за меня, Рене, - в голосе герцога слышались злость и беспомощное, детское какое-то безысходное отчаяние, - Ты думаешь, сам я ни на что не способен?  
\- Ты приезжал к нему? – мягко спросил Левольд.  
\- Не твое дело. Ты лезешь в мои дела, ты шпионишь за мной, ты исправляешь мои ошибки, как будто имеешь на это право. Это мои ошибки. Это моя война, не твоя.  
\- Они сожрут тебя, Эрик – если ты не докажешь, что можешь и убивать, - с ласковым, нежнейшим нажимом проговорил Левольд, - Нельзя показывать им свою слабость. Нужно было обязательно довести дело до конца, иначе потом, один – ты не справишься с ними, это звери, они должны бояться тебя, а никто не боялся…Ты должен доказать всем, что ты тоже хищник, и тоже способен – убить.  
\- Вы с Темой похожи, он так же ни во что меня не ставил, избил слугу в моих покоях, а ты – так попросту убил моего слугу, даже не спрашивая, что я об этом думаю. Почему ты следишь за мной, как шпион в каминной трубе, почему ты лезешь в мою жизнь?  
\- Я люблю тебя, и я твой друг, Эрик, вот и все, - Левольд произнес это отчетливо, с трогательной грустью, и Сашхен вдруг поверил, что все правда – и про Габриэля этого, и про все остальное.  
\- Ты последний, кому бы я доверился, - сердито ответил ему герцог, но уже не с такой злостью, как раньше.  
\- Пусть хоть последний, - легко согласился Левольд.  
\- Знаешь, чего мне хочется больше всего? – Сашхен не до конца разглядел, что именно сделал герцог, но, кажется, он склонился над ванной и как следует макнул в воду своего собеседника. По крайней мере, гофмаршал вынырнул из пены, мокрый и злой, с поплывшими глазами:  
\- Ты идиот, Эрик!  
\- Согласен, - герцог поднялся с края ванны, стряхнул с ладоней воду и мыльную пену, - Больше так не делай. Запомнил?  
\- Без меня ты сам себя утопишь, - гофмаршал убрал мокрые пряди с лица и спросил со сладчайшей улыбкой, - Вот ты отдышался, выпустил пар, сорвал на мне свою черную злобу – неужели теперь ты не видишь, что я опять все сделал правильно? Неужели я не заслужил за все – хотя бы один твой поцелуй?  
\- Ну разве что один, небольшой, - проговорил герцог так, словно это был какой-то пароль.   
И вот тут-то и стало Плаксину по-настоящему плохо, то ли от неизбежно предстоящей ему сцены, то ли от духоты. Взор его затуманился, ноги сделались ватными, и несчастный шпион повалился на шпалеру, попутно роняя стоящие поблизости разновеликие медные тазы. У разведчиков подобная ситуация называется – «остаться без штанов», когда ваш шпион раскрывает себя и внезапно выпадает без чувств перед всеми заинтересованными сторонами. Только вот незадача – штанов на гофмаршале и так уже не было…

Сашхен пришел в себя в собственной постели. В ногах сидел братец Волли, а гофмаршальский лекарь Климт размачивал в миске какие-то припарки.  
\- Долго я так? – слабым голосом спросил Сашхен.  
\- Три дня, дружочек, - с мрачной веселостью отозвался доктор, - я же велел вам в ту вашу инфлюэнцу семь дней лежать, а вы козлом поскакали. Вот, расплачивайтесь теперь, через два месяца – пожаловали осложнения, продуло вас в вашей крепости.  
\- А господа? – вспомнил Сашхен сцену, предшествовавшую его упадению.  
\- Что господа? – не понял Волли, а доктор как раз прекрасно понял.  
\- Господа не разговаривают, - поведал он Сашхену, - но вы не переживайте за господ, эти и без нас разберутся. Сейчас я поставлю вам горчичник – и придется его терпеть.  
\- Из-за меня не разговаривают? – уточнил Сашхен.  
\- Из-за себя, - отвечал доктор, - Сядьте и поднимите рубашку, я налеплю вам горчичник.  
Сашхен уселся и покорно поднял рубашку. Доктор занес над ним дымящуюся припарку.  
\- Меня выгнали, Волли? – задал Сашхен терзавший его вопрос, - Как грязного предателя и двурушника?  
\- Отчего же, нет, - успокоил Волли, - но лучше не лезь пока к нему на глаза. Да ты и так не сможешь, ты же болен. Ты знаешь, каков герцог – кадровый голод для него важнее личной мстительности. Он вернет тебя – потому что лучшего у него просто нет. Так что не бойся, я скажу, когда ты сможешь вернуться.  
\- А что министр? – спросил Сашхен, - Все, да?  
\- Все четверо – все, - Волли сморщился, как от кислого, - Государыня, говорят, плакала, когда подписывала им приговор. Ты еще успеешь сходить на казнь – если будешь слушаться доктора. Я знаю, о чем ты хочешь меня спросить – как твой подопечный, Базилька? Так вот, я не знаю, как выглядит обещанный ему тобою калмыцкий парадиз, но в какой-то парадиз я его точно отправил. Так что можешь спокойно лежать со своим горчичником. А я пойду вернусь под бочок к патрону – в последние дни он сделался невыносим. Надеюсь, он не прибил никого шамберьером за время моего отсутствия.  
\- А что, было дело?  
\- Принц Браунгшвейгский чуть не получил промеж ушей, жаль только, не в мое дежурство, - Волли встал с кровати и шагнул к выходу, - Слушайся доктора, Сашхен, чтоб не как в прошлый раз.  
Волли ушел, и Сашхен спросил у мрачного рыжего лекаря:  
\- Что было, когда я на них выпал?  
\- Да ничего, друг мой, - успокоил доктор, - Герцог плюнул и ушел, а я в графской карете доставил вас к вам домой. И приставлен его сиятельством за вами ухаживать – пока не поправитесь. Граф передал вам ваш гонорар, можете пересчитать, возможно, так вы поправитесь быстрее, - Климт передал Сашхену кошелек с золотыми монетами.  
\- Хорошо, что их не тридцать, - пересчитал Сашхен, - было бы слишком символично.  
\- Тридцать ни вы, ни я не стоим, - скептически отозвался доктор.  
\- Наши патроны теперь враги, - риторически проговорил Сашхен, но доктор с ним не согласился.  
\- Никакие они не враги, - возразил он с блеском в глазах, - и никогда не будут. Ваш герцог давно уже знает, что за человек мой, господи прости, господин Тофана. Вы думаете – такое у них в первый раз? По большому счету герцогу все равно, даже если его Рене начнет есть людей и вешать себе на шею их кости. Я не знаю даже, что такое должен он сделать – чтобы его отказались простить.  
Доктор взял свою посудину и отправился на кухню ее мыть. Сашхен подумал – может, доктор философ? Бартоломеус Климт относился к людям с таким доброжелательным безразличием, словно всегда парил над любой схваткой, или следил равнодушно с неба, подобно луне. Сашхен размышлял – стоит ли верить Волли, вернется ли жизнь его в прежнюю накатанную колею? История с министром и его покойным ныне дворецким оставила в душе Сашхена неожиданный рваный след – ему и прежде случалось убивать, но тут вышло как-то совсем уж омерзительно и грязно. Сашхен даже подумал – может, стоит оставить, и в самом деле, эту суматошную муторную службу и податься – да хоть в Париж, там, говорят, есть опера и гризетки. Сашхен вздохнул, потянулся – на груди сполз горчичник – и в мечтах своих перенесся в незнакомый далекий город, туда, где белая тень тюрьмы Консьержери отражается в желтоватых водах Сены.

Ночь над землей. Обер-гофмаршал Левольд вернулся в свой дом из будуара прекрасной Натальи, с щекой, горевшей от пощечины – но и синеглазой чертовке от него досталось. Поужинал под «Сарабанду» Генделя – музыканты играли за ширмой, дабы не зарились, бедняги, на изысканные блюда. Затем камердинеры переодели Левольда и умыли – а музыканты продолжали играть, это так успокаивало. Кейтель снял с хозяина лунно-белый парик, расчесал волнистые черные волосы с несколькими серебряными прядями, и Левольд привычным жестом убрал волосы за уши. Под краской у гофмаршала обнаружилось вполне заурядное лицо – никакой чудовищной оспы или заячьей губы – бледное, с вымороченной от вечной пудры кожей, лицо сорокалетнего красавца, поистаскавшегося по фрейлинам и гаремам, с капризным ртом и первыми горькими морщинами.   
На невысоких колоннах по обеим сторонам туалетного столика красовались два золотых пупхена, отполированные горничной до зеркального блеска. Не ангелы равновесия и не ангелы благовещения, те самые пупхены де Монэ, подаренные сердечным другом Артемием, и взятые из дома казненного кавалера на память государыней Екатериной, и отданные ею потом Левольду – потому что ему очень уж их хотелось.  
Левольд собрался было призвать к себе гаремного сильфа, но рассудил, что на сегодня было довольно и Натальи. Хотел было вызвать с антресолей доктора – но сказали, что доктор уже спит и не придет.  
Гофмаршал проследовал в спальню, велел принести шкатулку с рукоделием. Музыканты играли за приоткрытой дверью – божественно и печально. В печке плясал веселый огонек. Камердинер подал шкатулку, Левольд взял спицы, устроился поудобнее и начал вязать, считая про себя петли. Ажурный шарф получился такой длинный, что конец его лежал уже на полу – когда Левольд начинал его вязать, он загадал, что вот кончится шарф – и что-то да разрешится, может, тень перестанет быть тенью, или хозяин тени разглядит ее за своей спиной. Месяцы шли, проклятый шарф становился длиннее и длиннее, и лежал уже на полу – и ничего, совсем ничего не происходило. Потрескивали дрова в печи, шебуршал гарем на антресолях, звучал божественный Гендель за чуть приоткрытой дверью, мелькали спицы, инкрустированные перламутром – и каждая петля по чуть-чуть приближала что-то, а что – бог весть.


	9. Nihil time, nihil dole

Белый призрак тюрьмы Консьержери отражается в желтоватых водах Сены. Снова снег – и Сашхен поднимает воротник, стягивает на уши шляпу, и бежит по набережной на высоких своих тонких ногах. И снег опять напоминает ему – об отъезде из Петербурга, об аресте прежнего его патрона, о странном господине Тофана.  
Иногда приходят новости с бывшей родины – герцог его, как говорили в Восточно-Прусской тюрьме, «дома-дома», в бессрочной ярославской ссылке, но жив и здоров, и в какой-то мере процветает. Охота у него, рыбалка, и богатства несметные почти все на месте, спасибо господам банкирам. Забавно вышло с этой ссылкой – государыня умерла, герцог получил свое регентство, но власти не удержал, сожрали его уже через три недели. На цесаревне не женился, то ли побоялся, то ли не успел. Одно слово – тюха. Сашхен тогда откупился раз и навсегда от прежней своей измены. Герцог сидел под арестом в Шлиссельбурге, и светил ему неизбежный и скорый смертный приговор, противники его все уже между собою решили. Но кто-то – не будем уточнять кто, но были то незабвенные братья Плаксины – передал письмо безутешной герцогини Элоизы могущественному французскому маршалу, герцогу Бирону де Гонто, и тот направил в Петербург уже официальный протест, против неправедного и скоропалительного приговора бедной своей кровиночке. Тогдашние русские правители струсили, заменили смерть – бессрочной ссылкой, и герцог ловит теперь под Ярославлем рыбу. Говорят, язь там клюет замечательно. Семейство разделило с его светлостью изгнание – и вышивальщица Элоиза, и генерал Густав.  
А Сашхен и Волли – в Париже, в гуще жизни, среди красавиц и приключений.  
Сашхен свернул в переулок, потом пробежал уже белую от снега площадь, и почти лбом уткнулся в постамент. Запрокинул голову – в сером небе над ним раскинул крылья каменный ангел. Прежде Плаксин никогда не обращал внимания на этого ангела, хоть и бегал мимо почти каждый день. Ангел и ангел, таких часто ставят в сквериках перед соборами. Но сегодняшний снег, и это дурацкое настроение, ностальгия, что ли? Сашхен вгляделся в каменное ангельское личико, узкое, хищное и злое, и прочел имя на его щите: Габриэль. Вот, значит, как. Ангел благовещения. И равновесия – или все-таки нет? На постаменте были выбиты еще какие-то слова, и Сашхен, стряхивая перчаткой мокрый, пушистый снег, уже почти знал, что там будет – «Nihil time, nihil dole», «Ничего не бойся, и ни о чем не жалей».


End file.
